Hatsukoi
by pahlee
Summary: A collection of one-shots that center around Ranma & Akane. Rating vary per story. UPDATE: "Those Silly Notions" Eyes widening, the pig-tailed martial artist let out a surprised 'huh' as he stared down at her, his eyes trailing towards her pink lips. Fluffy waff. Very short.
1. I Understand

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Title: **I Understand**  
>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Length: <strong>1,123 words

**Summary: **Akane's revelations of her feelings towards a certain pig-tailed artist and what she does with them, after all – she understands what needs to be done.

I Understand  
>by pahlee<p>

The tears swelled in her eyes as they cascaded down her cheeks. Behind the locked door, Akane Tendo sat on her unkempt bed, turning her hands over in her lap.

"Stupid," her lips carelessly mumbled.

She moved from her current position to bring her knees up to rest her chin. She stared blankly at the paper in front of her and the cup set beside, with bits and pieces of some powder-like substance forming at the rim.

"_God, Akane!" Ranma spat as he resurfaced from the water as a girl, shooting a glare. _

_Akane puffed her chest in anger, the tears formed in the base of her eyes as she exclaimed, "Oh, _whatever_! Turning hastily away, she began to walk briskly back home. Water drenched footsteps followed her; she glanced over her shoulder and saw Ranma. She shook her head and continued on her way._

_In the matter of ten minutes, Ranma had changed into dry clothes and changed back with hot water. He sat in the family room, cross-legged, grumbling. Akane sat on the opposite side, watching the television in silence. The colors of the television set danced before her eyes, and although she stared intently at the screen her mind was elsewhere. _

"_Why do ya gotta be so uncute?" Ranma sneered at her turned back. Akane did not respond._

"_With that and _your_ cooking skills combined," he spat, "You'll never find a husband."_

_He was still angry from the incident earlier that he and Akane had just escaped from, so he did what he did best – insult the poor girl._

"_Ucchan and Shampoo," he began, as he tried to tick off the girl in front of him, "They ain't got no problem!"_

"_While with ya', you're built like a brick, mule-headed, possess brute-like strength and with your thick thighs, ya tomboy," he let out a sour laugh, "No one will look your way." _

_Akane held herself, she was crying again, but she did not turn around. Ranma kept on talking, insulting her in every aspect of the word. _

_Her art, her habits, her clothing…insulting her._

_After years of living with him, all those words made her think that is all she ever was. She was not the Akane, the compassionate martial-artist who sought out to help everyone one, finding good in everybody but rather…she was the brute tomboy who would not amount to anything. Any positive self-image she had was diminished. _

_Ranma finally winded himself out, proud of himself, he smirked at the back still turned at him. He stared, waiting for her rebuttal – he knew the consequences: he was ready for it! If it is a fight she wants, she will get it!_

_Akane stood up abruptly, startling Ranma a bit, but he quickly regained composure as he watched her with narrow eyes._

"_I understand," Akane said, in a voice barely above a whisper in a quivering tone._

_She bit her lower lip and quickly left the room, avoiding any contact with him. Ranma stared after her with a confused face, until the guilt washed over him._

Akane picked up the cup and quickly swished the cup in a circular motion, watching the powder dissipate into the liquid, she felt the saliva build up in her throat as she swallowed down the contents. At first, she felt a rough texture slide down and it reached her stomach, at first it was a dry hot feeling soon turning into nothing at all.

She put the now-empty cup on her dresser beside her bed as she took up the paper in front of her. Running her hand over the text, the ink smudged a bit and dirtied the paper at the top where she wrote: "I'm Sorry…"

Her stomach started to feel like it was on fire, but she ignored it as she glanced over to her open window and looked at the blue sky, with her famous smile she was notoriously known for, she gave it one last debut as she sank back on her bed, her vision turning black and a tear falling from her eye as she muttered, "Ranma…"

Meanwhile, in the room across the hall, a certain pigtailed martial artist paced his room. His heart had broken into a million pieces as he replayed his messages he sent to Akane. Each time he remembered a line and remembered it was him who spoke it, his heart broke even more.

"Dammit," he muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair, "She won't forgive me…_Hell_, I wouldn't forgive me…but…" he looked down at his feet as he recalled all the times he insulted her and she would always forgive him.

She was his greatest friend, but also his worst enemy. She was more cruel than Cologne could ever be, or challenge Ryoga could present. Akane is his only true weakness, heh, if his father knew that he know he would have to go on another training trip and try to beat him senseless along the lines of "men don't have weaknesses!"

But…why had those words dare cross the threshold of his lips? He knew, each word he uttered were complete and an utter lies, if anything…Akane was the most perfect being, in every aspect of it.

He felt his heart throb erratically as he knew she had to be crying. She always cried, and it was always over _him_.

"_You don't deserve her tears!" Ryoga cried out as he extended out his arm and beat Ranma with a fury of attacks, "You don't deserve her!" _

Ryoga always spouted off things like that, even Kuno. Ranma knew, that deep in his heart…he did not deserve Akane – and he knew, that Akane deserved better. He kept his thoughts on the task at hand, he could not dare cross the line that bordered so close to his heart.

He knew he cared for her, more than anyone else. She was his friend, one of the very few true friends, hell – his best friend. Yet, she was more to him that just that…she was the one who comforted him when he was down, the one to never leave his side (no matter how much he wanted her out of the way), and the only one who could ever make his heart stop beating with just a smile.

Ranma stared at the ground, his feet shuffling on the floor as he thought about his apology. He heard the shuffling of life below his feet, he assumed that Kasumi would be starting dinner soon, the fathers playing a game and Nabiki doing what she does best.

He placed his arms behind his head and stared out the window and thought to himself, "_I'll tell her at dinner…_"

But dinner never came.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, here's one of the many one-shots that will be included in my _Hatsukoi_ series, I hope you enjoy! No, not all of them will be like these (but some may be similar?), I hope you like it, and I really do hope it will not turn you off the rest of the stories.

I like to experiment with types of writing…so they'll be evident in this collection! Thanks for reading, keep your heads up for the next one shot! )


	2. Stronger

**Disclaimer**: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Title: **Stronger**  
>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Length: <strong>3, 304words

**Summary: **Ranma makes Akane stronger in a sense that both of them can't comprehend.

Stronger  
>by pahlee<p>

"Kyaa-!"

A soft thud made contact with a cushion, silencing the punch. "Come on! Harder, 'kane!" Ranma edged on as he moved around the dojo as Akane followed in pursuit, throwing punches and kicks into the target, "Let's go! Faster!" A steady stream of sweat made a path down Akane's face as she ushered out her yells.

Her eyes glistened with determination as she launched her final attack, feeling the last of her energy leave her as she exerted that kick. Ranma felt himself move along the floor of the dojo as the kick made contact with the target in his arms, slipping a grin that washed over his face as he cried out, "Your brute strength plays the field for ya, tomboy!" His tone was in amusement and teasing, but Akane misinterpreted it as another insult as she faltered to the ground.

In the back of her mind, she wanted to know whether or not he meant to put her down like that. She looked up, her eyes listless as he stared back; he always seem to, in her opinion anyways. He seemed to tremble as she took her eyes off of him to try to even out her breathing as she got to her feet. "Hey, maybe you oughta' rest, you really pushed yourself hard back there," he said, moving towards her.

She shot a hand up, extending her arm in front of her motioning him to stop.

Ranma froze in his pursuit as he stared at the girl in front of him. Her gi was askew from her earlier movements, her chest moved in quick bursts as she breathed, but her eyes were dull as she muttered, "I'll be fine Ranma," she turned her back to him and started to walk out, "Thank you for staying today."

Without waiting for a response, Akane left the dojo.

In the furo, she drew her knees up to her chin as she let the water ripple around her. "Hmm," she mumbled as she closed her eyes, "I feel so sore today, more-so than usual…"

_I'm really glad he actually helped me though, instead of just sitting back and watching like he usually does. I just wished he didn't have to use such…words to get me going. I bet that jerk doesn't even realize how much it hurts to hear _him_ say those words to me._

_I don't care if anyone else had said that to me, but…_

She looked up at the ceiling, condensation had started to form – that meant she had overstayed her visit and should probably get dressed. Her stomach rumbled as she emerged from the tub and entered the changing room. The yellow pajamas she frequently wore sat on top of the washer; Akane ran her hand over the fabric feeling the worn cloth underneath her fingertips.

Turning her head, she looked at the cabinet that sat in the room. Moving over, she reached inside and pulled out a shirt, she stared at it momentarily before she slung it over her shoulders. It draped around her, engulfing her in a sense of warmth as it hung loosely around her knees.

"_I look like a boy…a _tom_boy,_" she thought as she caught a glance of her appearance in the mirror before leaving the changing room, "_Doesn't matter, it's who I am anyways…_" she felt the warm build-up of tears form behind her eyes, but she repressed them as she made her way to her room.

"Akane! Dinner's ready!" Kasumi called up the staircase.

She was sitting cross-legged on her bed when she heard her older sister's voice carry up to her room. She closed her diary and placed the pen down as she went to her door to call back out, "It's fine Kasumi! I'm not hungry tonight, thank-you!"

It took a moment before she heard her call back, "Alright, but I'll save you a plate in the fridge for later, okay?"

She smiled, Kasumi always had such a sweet manner to her. Her stomach growled as she shut the door behind her to go back writing in her diary.

_I just lied to Kasumi, I really am hungry – but I'll be fine. If I want this to work…I have to do this! I'm moving on…_

Her pen hovered over the paper for a moment before she closed her diary and hid it away for later use. Flicking the lights off, she sprawled across her bed, her legs extending the horizontal span of the mattress, she thought, "_It'll make me stronger in more ways than one_."

In the following weeks, the fights got louder and more insulting day-by-day. Ranma threw insults one after the other at Akane when they fought, and the end result was the same: Akane malleting him towards the never-ending sky. He was used to it, the familiarity and steady repetitive day structure, never missing a beat.

He liked to see Akane get angry, that meant she was focused on him. Sure, he would like that she was not always angry or sending him away via mallet, but it was what he was accustomed to and knew how to get her to react.

However, in the past weeks, though their arguments got heavier, something bothered Ranma about Akane. He secretly watched her, in the mornings after her jog, she would go to the dojo and do a series of katas that she was so focused in, her determination and focus evident as she moved from stance to another.

The scene is stunningly beautiful that Ranma could never let his eyes wander off her form every morning.

Where was that passion when he saw her in the afternoon?

This morning, much like the past weeks, he sat outside the dojo watching through the screen as Akane finished her kata. She stood there, breathing lightly as she looked at the ground. Her breaths came out in short bursts, and then she fell to her knees.

Ranma started to get up, to go over there and see what was wrong with her. But his mind caught him, telling him that Akane would probably pummel him into the next world, accusing him to be a pervert watching her – so he stood hunched over, waiting.

A soft 'thmp' followed shortly, Ranma stared at the girl kneeling over. Her fringe covered her eyes as tears rolled down the side of her face, following the curves of her soft face as she cried silently. Ranma's heart faltered, his breath caught in his throat as he watched her stand up, wiping the tears away. She turned around to stare at the shrine hanging on the wall; she gave a formal bow before leaving the dojo.

Ranma stared after her, watching her go back into the house. He stood up from his position.

_What was that? _

At breakfast, Ranma shoveled food into his mouth when Akane made her appearance. He looked over the rim of his bowl, if he had not seen her this morning he would never guessed that she had been crying. Akane took her all-too-familiar seat next to Ranma, picking up her chopsticks and started to eat in silence. Shortly, her bowl half-full, she placed it down on the table announcing, "I'm full, thank you Kasumi for breakfast."

Ranma eyed her bowl, feelings mixed with worry as he saw she ate less than she let on, seeing how she pushed the food towards the wall of the bowl. Akane saw this, "You can have the rest of mine, Ranma." She stood up and left the room. Kasumi looked after her sister with worry on her face, turning to look to Ranma she asked, "Did you and Akane fight?" Ranma set his bowl down and leaned back, and closed his eyes, "Actually, Kasumi I wish we did…"

Akane stood outside the dojo, running her hand over the old wood. Her hand ran down a particular spot, etched in it was a marking that faintly read: _Akane — age 3_ with a notch beside it. A smile appeared on her lips as she stood up to compare her height from her childhood. A melancholy feeling soon found its way into her heart as she recalled one of Ranma's comments: "_No one will marry a tomboy like you! You'll never get a husband!_"

She felt herself starting to cry, but blinked it away as she squared her shoulders and left. More important matters were at hand, and she had to do this now – or else she would lose all nerve to do it later. Her feet brought her outside of the Cat Café, her eyes staring at the open sign as she entered.

"Welcome to Cat Café!" a shrill voice called out, "Aiya? Why pervert girl here? That mean airen here too?" Shampoo said as she strolled over, giving Akane a once look over and her facial expression dropped as her appearance was quite doting.

Akane stood in front of her clad only in a shirt one size larger necessary and black sweatpants. Though her clothing hid any curve of her body, she still had the most beautiful look about her that Shampoo would never achieve no matter how skimpy she would dress. Her brows furrowed at this thought, but continued on her tirade, "Pervert girl, what you want?"

She stood there in front of Shampoo, who in every aspect of the definition of femininity and beauty held true. Everything Ranma said about her was true, she would never be as _cute_ as Shampoo, not even in the slightest chance. For a moment, Akane glanced at Shampoo's chest, and quickly turned away, she looked down her body for a moment and could only recall Ranma's insult: "_Flat-chested!_"

"I just wanted to tell you, even though it wasn't any competition with me," she started, her words getting caught in her throat, "Any pursuit I have with Ranma, I'm backing down. Tonight I'll be asking my father to release me and Ranma from our engagement. I just wish you the best of luck."

Shampoo smirked, "Haha, pervert girl see sense then! Airen belong to Shampoo, not kitchen wrecker! Good though you come and say, make you more nicer."

Akane gave a half-hearted smile, "Yeah, well…bye Shampoo."

Shampoo gave a curt nod as she returned to her customers, beaming at the thought of losing one of the biggest obstacles towards Ranma. "_How she not know this make all easier for Shampoo to get airen?_" Shampoo laughed in her head, "_Easy obstacle!_"

Better than expected, Akane let out the breath she held. She never wanted to beat someone so relentless more than at that moment, but she shook her head making those thoughts disappear as she continued to Ucchan's. The doorway contained a closed sign, and inside seemed bare, until she saw the slip of paper: _Went to competition, Ucchan's will be opened again next week!_

That was one case to avoid for a while, at least she had one done already. It would not matter anyways, in a week's time is plenty for her and Shampoo to get Ranma. Seeing how he would rather be seen with them anyways. So, she decided to make her way back to the house, replaying the way she will relay her message to her father.

After all, if three years is not enough time to realize it, then no amount of time could. The sun was grew hazy as she approached the gates to her house, her father and Genma sat in the family room playing a game of shoji and Nabiki perched on the side, legs dangling as she read a magazine. A delicious aroma danced in the air, meaning that Kasumi is making dinner, and lastly a lazy Ranma sitting in front of the television, flipping through channels.

Kasumi's head popped out of the kitchen when she heard Akane announce her presence, "Ah! Akane, please set the table?" Akane smiled up at her sister, "Sure," and went into the kitchen and prepared the table in the family room. Not a moment wasted, dinner was served and each family took their appropriate seats. Akane shuffled a bit until everyone settled with food on their plates, then she coughed into her clenched fist and everyone looked at her.

Her eyes downcast, she pulled through, "I have an announcement to make."

Ranma looked at her, his mouth full of rice, eyeing her with a quizzical look.

"Father," she started, Soun looked at his youngest daughter, whom appeared so sad nodded his head to listen, "I wish for you to formally end the engagement with me and Ranma."

Her family stared at her in disbelief, she voice strained as she said those words, but looking up at her father's eyes with tears glistening in them, "Please, daddy? Don't you want my happiness?"

Ranma stared in shock as he watched her beg her father to release her from their promise, he felt his heart jolt – he was too late.

Her father gave a surprised look, the same thoughts raced through his and his other daughter's minds: _Akane seems adamant about this decision this time!_ "Ah, o-of course, baby girl," Soun started, but he caught himself, he himself knew his daughter had some feelings for the pig-tailed martial artist and this blatant show of remorse wanted to know, "But could you tell me…ah, as to why?"

Akane stood up from the table, Ranma's eyes following her.

"Because I love Ranma," she said as she left the room.

Everyone stared at Ranma with eyes that said what-the-hell-did-you-do. "Ranma," Soun began to say, but had no time to finish as Ranma's bowl clattered to the ground as he called after Akane. Soun gave a half-smile to Genma and thought to himself, "_Ahh, young love_."

He found her, up in her room, sitting on her bed with her knees pulled to her. She looked up to see him and turned her head away, "Go away Ranma, go on…" she said weakly. Ranma stood at her door, looking at her with determined eyes, "What tha' hell 'kane, what's wrong with you?" She turned her head back, her face rimming with tears, "I love you too much to let you stay with someone you hate so much," she let out, "I've told Shampoo already, Ukyo wasn't here…but she'll find out soon enough."

Ranma was taken back, his head started to throb with a headache as he looked at the distraught girl. _Did she say that I hate her? Is that what she thinks?_ "Akane," he said slowly, but Akane had once again turned her head away.

He closed the door behind him, and when Akane heard the creak of the door, she looked back and came face-to-face with Ranma. His face was so close, she could feel his breath on her face, she flushed red and muttered, "Ranma, please..this is hard enough for me…I-I can't do this anymore."

She released her arms and pushed him away from her, she got up from her bed and stood next to the window, her back to Ranma. "Ever since you came here," she began, "I tried so hard to get under your skin, annoy you – try to get you away from me. But…over time, I somehow started to fall for you,_ hard_. But all you ever did insult me, push me away," her voice started to waver, "You'd always compare me to Ukyo and Shampoo…hell even Kodachi."

There was a moment of utter silence before she continued, "But…despite all that, you made me stronger than I ever was, but," she turned her attention straight to Ranma staring into his deep blue eyes that made her shudder, "Whenever I'm around you, I feel so weak."

She was going to finish her statement with more, but could not as she felt herself being engulfed in an embrace so tight she felt her chest fighting to expand for breath. Ranma held her tightly, as if letting her go meant losing a piece of himself – which, was entirely true. She felt a hot moisture drip past her cheek, she managed to look up to see Ranma's eyes closed tightly and tears falling out.

"R-Ranma?" she whispered into his ear.

"Stupid tomboy," he began, "I love you more than anything, couldn't ya see that?"

"Huh?" she said aghast.

He loosened his grip and stared into her eyes, the warmth that came from them, he rejoiced in the feelings that he got from them, "I'm stupid, I'm no good with words," his tone got softer, "I'm no good for you."

"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you," he choked, "It's stupid, unmanly – love at first sight," he muttered, "But I'd rather soon become a weaker man if it meant to be with you."

"No," Akane said trying to push Ranma away, "You don't mean that Ranma, it's the spur of the moment," she held back her tears, she knew he was only doing this because his ego would not let her go, "It'll be okay, I accepted this already – please, please…don't make this any harder for me."

"Idiot!" he cried out as he held onto her, ignoring her please to let her go, "You are such an idiot!"

Her anger started to surface, but she fought back the urge, "Let me go Ranma! I'm been here before in this situation – and I don't want to come back! I just can't take it anymore, I c-can't take another – " but her words were cut short as she felt an intense pressure at the edge of her lips, a warmth engulfing her body as she saw Ranma kissing her, tears still streaming down his face.

She pushed, she tried so hard to break the kiss but soon found herself pressing her lips back, matching his intensity until he pulled back and breathed heavily, he closed his eyes as he wiped the tears from her face, "I-I love you, Akane…please, don't leave me. I cannot imagine a life without you."

At that moment, his embrace weakened and she pulled away, her face still flushed from the kiss, "Ranma, please. I love you too much to let you _pretend_ you love me," her voice once again faltered, "Go to the one you really love okay?"

And with that, she opened her bedroom door and held it open. Ranma stood there defeated, the girl he loves so much thinks he's lying to her about his feelings, she's giving him a choice he did not want to make. He stared at her, in all her beauty, but her saddened façade told him she's serious.

_She doesn't believe me. After all that…she still doesn't believe me My actions caused this…dammit, I-I can't leave her_..._**I won't**_**.**

He started to walk towards the door, a sudden relief washed over Akane as she thought he finally understood, but did not expect him to take her hand, and shut the door again, locking it behind them. He held her wrist in the palm as his hand, staring deeply into her eyes, "I love you Akane. No one else, I love** you**."

His words rang true in her ears as she watched those eyes of his flicker with grief, telling her if she rejected him one more time – he might just die right then and there.

"I can't," she started, and she knew she broke more than his heart right then, but continued anyways, "I can't…you make me feel so weak…"

His heart jumped at this, a sneaky grin making his way to his face as he held her close and whispered in her ear, ""The only time I want you weak is in bed. " Akane, taken back by how lightly he responded gasped and blushed red as she buried her face into his chest, "You pervert!"

He smiled as held her tighter, " As long as I'm _your_ pervert."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I will rewrite a different version of this story later, I got an epiphany mid-way through and will carry it out again, ...this story seems a bit sparse, so I hope it'll make sense. (If my a/n doesn't make sense, my mum is talking to me and I can't write and translate in my mind at the same time...)


	3. A Small Promise

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Title: **A Small Promise**  
>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Length: <strong>880 words

**Summary: **It is raining on stormy night, and Akane gets a drink of water, and more.

A Small Promise  
>by pahlee<p>

Earlier in the day, the sun had shone through the clouds and a warm haze engulfed the Nerima population, but now a steady stream of rain has replaced such weather. The raindrops trickled down the window pane in long strands, leaving behind them a dewy path.

A quick flash of white light illuminated the dark room in which Akane Tendo resided. A shiver ran down her spine as she huddled in her blanket as the thunder that accompanied the lightening boomed loudly, it's echo fading as the rain continued to fall. Her breathing was in short puffs as she pulled the blanket tightly around her, her eyes clutched close in such a force that her vision blurred each time she stirred her eyes open.

On this night, she was alone. Her father and Uncle Saotome had gone off on a free vacation that included Hot Springs across Japan, Nabiki and Kasumi had tagged along. Her only other option, Ranma Saotome, was missing from the picture.

Not like she cared or anything.

Another flash of lightening and a deafening thunder rolled, a whimper escaped her lips as she tried so hard to not think of her current state. Akane has always hated storms since she was a child, Kasumi would always come in to check up on her, tell of her stories of their mother and fond memories. Nabiki would sit with her, and play cards to distract her until the storm passed. Her father would simply assure her that everything was all right, and that in the morning there would be nothing to fear.

But all of that stopped when she tried to grow up. Ashamed of her own fears and since that day, she put up a front during the bigger storms, but always found herself in her room, curdled in the corner with the blanket over her head.

Her mother had died on a stormy night.

For a while, only the steady thump of rain was the only noise that played in the silent house. Akane withdrew from her covers as she stared out her window. A tinge of sadness flooded her eyes as she caught sight of the time: 9:04.

It is going to be a long night. A long stormy night.

With a sigh, and a bit of hesitation, Akane retreated from her bed and went downstairs for a drink of water. Her footsteps crept along the staircase and as her foot landed on the last step, she stopped. The light in the kitchen was on, and a shadow was casted along the wall.

"R-Ranma?" she called out, in a silent voice as she saw the shadow stop and shift its attention towards her.

"Akane?" he answered her, "Whaddya doin' up?"

Entering the kitchen, she noticed that he was drenched with water as they beaded down his chin and dropped onto the tile floor. For a moment, their eyes locked and nothing was said between the two.

"Drink," she muttered nervously, "Ah, uh I meant I was thirsty!"

A small smile crept across Ranma's face as he held out a cup in front of him, tilting it to the side as the water shifted to the other side, "Here." Reaching out, her fingers briefly brushed against his as she took the cup from him. Her eyes glanced at the cup and saw a brief form of an indication that he had just drank from this particular glass not that long ago.

This did not help the small blush that appeared as she positioned her lips at the same location as she gulped down some water. Giving back the cup, a soft smile played a role on her face, but it disappeared as another strike of lightening lit up the kitchen even brighter than before, the lights flickered and shut off, followed up by a bellowing thunder clap. Akane felt herself jump at this one and instinctively closed her eyes hard, her lower lip in a quiver as she threw her arms around her.

But, her arms never made it around, instead she found another pair embracing her and a soft breath that brushed against her neckline. Opening her eyes, she saw Ranma holding her softly, embracing her close to him. Her arms were locked to her sides as he held her, and without any hesitation she threw her arms around him, encircling his back with her small arms. She seemed to quiver in his hold.

Ranma let out a soft sigh, and a half-smirk was hidden from her view as he held her, "Hey, it's going to be okay…" His voice was soft and comforting as he ushered the words into her ears. He looked down at the girl clad in only her yellow pajamas, shivering and breathing softly in his arms. This time, he could not help but smile and he whispered, "I'm here now. I won't let anything scare ya' anymore, okay?"

A soft sob was ushered from Akane as she looked up to stare at him with genuine love in her eyes, their gazes locked as she whispered, "Promise?" His heart began to beat wildly as he brushed the tear away with his hand that he raised from their embrace and kissed her nose, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wanted to write something fluffy. My suitemate keeps making coffee. And I keep drinking it...


	4. Note Passing in Class

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Title: **Note Passing in Class

**Rating: **K

**Length: **145 words

Summary: A small humor piece of Ranma and Akane's classroom antics.

Note Passing in Class

by pahlee

In class, two teenagers exchanged notes to one another:

I bet ya that I could.

-Ranma

Hmph, like you of all people would be able to do it.

-Akane

Shows what you know. Nyeh nyeh :P

-Ranma

He stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs, "I am Ranma Saotome, man among men, hear me roar!" The class erupted in bursts of laughter, the teacher's face reddened and threw an eraser dead-on at his head, which landed with a 'thunk' on the ground.

Ranma sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, a nervous laugh escaping him. He blushed from embarassment, but when he caught Akane's gaze, his lips formed into a smile and they shared the moment in laughter.

After all, he just won 10 yen for this bet, but the smile on his fiancee's face was well worth a week's detention.

**A/N: **No idea where this story came from, but I wrote it on my phone using OpenOffice at 2:20AM. Insane! I should sleep, haha. This piece can be easily classified as PWP.


	5. Changing For You & the Consequences

**Disclaimer**: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Title: **Changing For You & the Consequences**  
>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Length: <strong>2,574 words

**Summary: **When loving someone isn't enough, changing the way you are may be a good or bad thing. Since it's Ranma and Akane, is it ever a good thing? Especially when Akane turns submissive.

"Akane," he whispered into her ear as she turned over in her sleep. She mumbled unintelligently as she used her hand to swat the annoyance away, "Uhn, five more minutes."

Ranma smiled as he watched her little antics in bed as he moved to hover over her slightly, his form over hers. The bed squeaked in accordance to the movements and Ranma moved a stray strand of hair out of her face as he kissed her lightly on the nose, "Hmm, I love you."

As he nuzzled his nose against her face, he heard her reply softly with a smile, "I love you too."

Shifting again, he lie back down in his original position and fell back to sleep. Akane cuddled closer and Ranma moved his arm to drape across her waist as they went back to sleep.

Waking up the next morning was an odd feat for Ranma as he had reached his arms out to hold Akane only to be greeted with nothing there. Sleepily, he opened his eyes only to revel in the fact that she was not in bed with him. That worried him as he quickly sat up and looked about the room only to be tapped on his shoulder.

Turning around swiftly, he came in contact with Akane's lips and radiating smile, "Good morning mister sleepy head."

He let out a soft sigh as he smiled and reached out for her, grabbing her head and pulling her towards him as he furiously kissed her. After he got that out of his system he slowly let go and stared into her surprised eyes, "Don't scare me like that."

"But I really had to use the bathroom," she playfully whined as she straightened herself up and touched her lips lightly, "Hm, did I worry you?"

"Just a little," he confessed as he got out of bed and went to Akane, hugging her to him, "Hm, can we skip school today," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I want to have some _fun _with you today."

Blushing, Akane gently pushed Ranma off and giggled, "No Ranma, we've got to go today, we have that oral exam in English today."

He grinned at her with this spark in his eyes as he said, "I've got an oral exam right here that you can take."

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed as her face reddened, "Stop that, you pervert."

Ranma let out a chuckle as Akane turned to leave the room and he reached out and lecherously groped her bottom. Akane froze and turned around to smack his hand, "Ranma!"

"Just playing with you," he said as he winked.

Akane sighed as she shook her head and left the room once again. Ranma smirked to himself as he threw his arms behind him to stretch and began to get ready for the day. He made his way downstairs only to be greeted with a towel-clad Akane at the foot of the stairs.

"Nice look," Ranma commented as his eyes grazed over her petite form. Akane fidgeted and clutched the towel tighter around her, "I forgot my clothes in the room."

"Hmm," Ranma said in a daze as his mind began to wander but was quickly taken out of it as Akane brushed past him and heard the click of the door. He smiled as he went on to the bathroom himself and take a quick bath.

On the other hand, Akane had her back to the door, breathing slowly and blushing furiously. Her heart was racing as she inched away from the door and began to put on her clothes. As she was putting on her jumper, she heard the guest room door open and shut, indicating that Ranma had finished his own bath. Finishing up in her room, she padded her way downstairs.

Looking around, she saw two bowls neatly prepared with rice and fish at the table. Akane knew that her family and Ranma's father had all gone out on separate trips that had coincidentally be during the same time, and Kasumi had left hours earlier, so the quiet in the house was not unexpected and had actually brought a smile to her face. She liked the quiet mornings and ever since she and Ranma began to engage in _adult_ activities, the mornings were blessings.

She sat down at the table and patiently waited for Ranma to join her for breakfast. That act in itself did not take long and Ranma made his way downstairs and joyfully sat next to her, springing his arm around her shoulder to pull her in for a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Let's eat!" He said as he withdrew his arm and began to tear into his food with his chopsticks. Akane nodded as she took her own chopsticks in hand and began to pick at her food. After their breakfast, the two found themselves at door locking up before heading out to school.

"God, I really don't want to go to school today," Ranma groaned as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and matched Akane's smaller strides as he walked alongside her.

"You never want to go," Akane pointed out.

"I'd rather be training, sleeping, or," he leered at Akane as she blushed, "Other things..."

"Oh, Ranma," Akane muttered as she fought off the blush. Ever since their relationship had taken a whole other level since the horrendous failed marriage, Ranma's comments still got to her, despite what the content of the words were.

"Like this," he said as he slowly took her shoulders in his hands and turned her around to face him. He backed her into the chain-linked fence and held her there. Below them was an adjoining busy street that had passerby's go by without noticing the scene unfold above their heads.

"Mm," Ranma muttered as his hands wandered over her body, his mouth found hers as he held her against the fence.

"Ranma!" Akane gasped in-between the breaths Ranma allowed. She felt his hand go under the hem of her jumper and start to caress her thigh. Akane's face flushed and she pulled her face away, flustered as she whispered, "We're in public Ranma..."

"So?" he said as he moved his mouth over her neck and began to spread light kisses on her body, "Let them see."

Akane moaned as he found one of her particular sweet spots at the base of her neck and she felt herself respond to him and she felt his hand move under her panties and touched her, snapping her out of her reverie, "No, not here!"

She pushed against Ranma and began to breathe uneasily, blushing all the same. Ranma stood in front of her with his arms at his side with desire still evident in his eyes. "Sorry," he breathed, "I went too far."

Akane's eyes found themselves locked onto the ground as she regained herself, "Sorry," she meekly said but soon found herself in a tight embrace. "Don't be, I crossed the line, come on," he kissed her nose, "Let's get to school before we get in trouble, alright?"

Hugging back, she nodded in the crook of his neck and sighed, "Alright."

From there, the two broke from the hug and entwined their fingers together as they walked hand-in-hand towards the school. When they were a block away from school, Ranma had suddenly untangled himself from her as Ukyo approached from the other direction, waving her long arms in the air.

Akane watched as the tall, slender girl walk towards them with a grin plastered on her face, but some uneasiness was mixed in her look.

"Morning Ranchan!" she chirped as she approached.

"Mornin'," Ranma responded as he threw his arms behind his head, casually walking alongside the two girls now.

Akane watched as the two childhood friends chat amongst each other as she hung her arms at her sides. She watched Ukyo's eyes gleam as Ranma's attention went straight to her, causing Akane to feel a little left out, and a bit jealous. But, she bit the inside of her mouth, causing herself to flinch and taste the iron from the blood.

Casting her eyes downwards, she continued to walk with them until they entered the school yard and without missing a beat, Akane left the two chatting teenagers to go to the classroom. She just could not take it anymore and halfway up the staircase, she found the tears breaking through and falling down the side of her cheeks. Biting her quivering lower lip, she made a turn at the top of the stairs and crashed into another student.

Sprawling to get up, she apologized as she faltered and continued on her path to the roof. She hated feeling like this.

It hurt worse when he would say that he loved her, but then deny any thing that resembles a relationship with her in public. He would always try and make a move in public, but only if the people who were around did not know them.

He would always put up this front with other people. Ranma would change entirely if they were alone, so different...so caring. But, it just did not seem to make sense.

Damn him for making her feel like that, and she changed for the jerk. She reached the roof and found herself hugging her knees to her chest and staring out at the school yard. Her eyes caught Ranma and Ukyo still talking out by the gates and her heart lurched.

She buried her head in her knees and cried silently only to be interrupted by an odd gesture. She looked up to see a jacket draped on her shoulders and a figure leaning their back against the ledge of the railings beside her.

"You'll catch a cold crying like that."

"Huh?" Akane said as she stared at the boy who had his arms crossed in front of him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"The kid you bumped into in the hall back there, you dropped this," he said as he undid his arms and knelt down beside her, "You're a bit of a klutz, aren't you?"

Akane wiped the tears, "Wha-" she started to get a bit angry that a total stranger would call her that but stopped herself as she watched him hold out a handkerchief with her stitching on it. Her mouth formed a little o-shape and nervously retrieved it from his hands.

"You don't have to tell me," he said as he plopped down beside her, throwing his arms behind his head as a cushion as the school bell rang, "But, what got you crying?"

Akane sniffed as part of her brain told her to just excuse herself and go to class, but she felt compelled to just stay. "This jerk..." she started.

Ranma made his way to the room, laughing alongside with Ukyo as he took his seat and soon found himself feeling unease. The bell had rang, right? He found himself staring at an empty desk for the first hour. His brain began to churn and worry ate at him.

"I dunno, I think I'm being stubborn," Akane said as she stood up and returned his jacket back to him, "But...sometimes," she began to whisper, "I think he's lying when he says he loves me. But," she hesitantly added, "Part of me says he's not, and that he does really love me...and other times it's just a, I dunno - a challenge? - to him..."

"You seem really hesitant about that," he said as he slid his arms back into his jacket, "You know, I heard somewhere that love was blind, but also very patient. But, word of advice, if you have to think real hard about loving this, uh, oh, Ranma, it's only because you really do care. Don't beat your pretty little self up over that, but be wary."

"Thanks," Akane sniffed as she began to head towards the staircase to go back down, "Sorry, but I never got your name?"

As they walked, he smiled, "Shinnosuke."

Akane stopped in her tracks and turned around swiftly to take a good look at the guy. And she stood, mouth agape, at Shinnosuke, the very same from Ryugenzawa.

"What?" she exclaimed as she took in the sight of him, "Oh, god, it really is you!" She threw her arms up in disbelief, "I am so sorry I didn't recognize you!"

"It's this uniform, I swear." he said as he shrugged, "No bother really, but it's a surprise you remember me."

"Oh! How could I?" she explained as she grinned up at him, "Wait, how's your memory?"

"Still fuzzy, but I got it, names to faces still elude me, although," he looked at her with a soft gaze, "I never seem to misplace yours now-a-days."

Akane blushed as his fingers grazed her cheeks, "Ah, Shinnosuke- I-I..." He leaned down and held her face in his palm, he whispered as he closed his eyes, "Just one kiss?"

"N-no, Shinnosuke, I can't-" Akane tried to reason with him but he came closer and Akane closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"AKANE!"

The voice came from below them; Shinnosuke retracted himself and stood at the top, looking down. Akane trembled as she fearfully turned to see a seething Ranma making his way up the staircase.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked his anger evident in his motions and tone as he reached her and grabbed her small wrist in his hand, pulling her towards him. He averted his gaze to the boy and his eyes narrowed as he hissed, "Shinnosuke."

Akane stumbled into Ranma's hold, his grip tightening around her shoulders as he glared at Shinnosuke. "Ranma," she ushered in an urgent tone, "Please, it was a misunderstanding." But he did not listen as he narrowed his eyes and threateningly insinuated, "Stay away from her, she's _**mine**_."

Akane blinked as she found herself compelled to protest, that she was not sort of precious object that needed protection, but her new character screamed at her to not do it - or he might hate her. So, she bit her lip.

Shinnosuke seemed to casually brush it off, "I get it, calm down. Look, I'll leave okay-?"

He brushed past the two, all the while sneaking a quick wink that did not go unnoticed by Ranma. When he left, Ranma turned his attention to the girl in his arms.

"What was all that?"

"We just talked, I swear," Akane whispered as he tightened his hold on her. "It sure as hell didn't look like tha' to me," he lowered his head towards hers, his blue eyes piercing into her scared gaze, "How many men do you see behind my back?" he accused.

Akane stared back, her eyes widening at the wild accusation Ranma had taken on, "Wha-what? Ranma," she lowered her tone, her eyes clenched shut, "I'm not like that." She felt him press his lips against hers in an angry passion, as he pulled away, "He'll see hell if he tasted what was mine."

Ranma's possessiveness showed and it put the fear in Akane's demeanor as she felt herself fall into submission as the tears fell from her eyes, "I'm yours, Ranma, and only yours." Once again, she felt him grip tighter as he pulled her closer, molding her body to his as he kissed her, against her lips, "As it should be, I love you, Akane."

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**  
>Alright what we have here is your basic drabble. A real PWP, but a story none-the-less. I've written this on the side, no real continuation for this piece, so I hope you enjoy.<p> 


	6. And So You Say

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. 

**Title:** And So You Say**  
>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Length: <strong>2,665 words

**Summary: **Ranma finally figures out just how much he means to Akane. Nothing short of a drabble on their relationship. :)

And So You Say

Akane drummed her fingers on the table as she watched Ranma shovel food into his mouth. A little irritated, she commented, "You could eat with a little less gusto, y'know."

Ranma stopped and turned his attention to the blue-haired martial artist and smartly replied, "And you could do without the slice of cheesecake you had last night, tomboy." Akane's eyebrow twitched as she watched Ranma laugh with mirth at her reaction. She rolled her eyes as she got up, exasperated, mentally throwing her arms in the air, "You are such a jerk!"

As she retreated, Ranma picked up his chopsticks to continue eating, he called out to her, "At least I'm not uncute!"

#

Akane ran her hands through her short hair, more than agitated now, Akane let out a sigh. She kicked the rock that sat before her and watched as it rolled across the ground. When the rock came to a standstill, Akane dropped to the ground and hugged her knees to her.

"The nerve of that jerk," she mumbled to herself, the tears starting to build up, "He _did_ go and forget." She idly turned her head to her left to see a couple pass her. Her heart sank as she watched them laugh amongst each other with so much love. She turned her head, closing her eyes, blinking back the tears, as she mumbled, "Shows how much he really cares then..."

#

Ranma finished his food and sat back, his arm across his full stomach. He smiled to himself, it was a good day. Akane had waken him up so nicely, and then brought him down for this amazing breakfast that Kasumi made, but then he went and ruined it by smartly replying. He let out a sigh as he smirked, he would just apologize later.

Just then he heard footsteps and a figure emerging into the room.

"Eh, did you go back to bed, Kasumi?" asked a confused Ranma as he watched the eldest Tendo sister make her way across to the kitchen, still clad in her nightgown.

"I just woke up, Ranma-kun, I never went 'back', silly," she simply said as she looked at the table.

"Oh my, so Akane-chan did make your breakfast. That's good, and by the lack of leftovers," Kasumi clapped her hands lightly, "You ate it all up, ne?"

Ranma stared at Kasumi with disbelief, his eyes fluttering back to her and the now-empty plates that sat before him. His mind went into overdrive: did that mean that _Akane_ had actually made the meal he had devoured moments ago?.

No way!

Ranma grabbed the dish and held it up to his face, "There's no way that tomboy coulda cooked something up tha' good!"

"My, she said she'd try her best," Kasumi commented, "After all, it is your anniversary today."

The dish clattered to the ground. Kasumi stared in shock at Ranma, "Ranma!" she exclaimed as her eyes were glued to the shattered pieces.

"What did you say?" Ranma asked nervously.

"You've got to be more careful with those dishes," Kasumi chided.

"Kasumi," Ranma repeated, "What did you just say today was?"

Kasumi brought her hand up to her lips, hiding half her face as she hid a gasp, "Oh, Ranma-kun, don't tell me you've forgotten that it's been four years today that you moved here? Yours and Akane's little anniversary?"

She looked at him, "She's been dropping so many hints, Ranma-kun."

Ranma clenched his fists, his temple throbbing as the news hit him. He felt himself waver and then recollected himself. The eldest sister was right, he felt guilt rile up in the put of his stomach, the youngest Tendo had indeed dropped so many hints. Some so obvious, he recollected the past week, that a fool would have been stupid enough to miss it.

And he was the obvious fool.

He ran his hands through his fringe as he felt himself growing angry - at himself.

"Dammit," he muttered as he sprawled to his feet, leaving his mess behind for Kasumi to clean up, "I've got to talk to her."

#

"You turn at the next sign ahead, if you reached Tenth Street, you've gone too far," Akane said as she extended her arm pointing a block over.

The young couple looked at their map and then at Akane. The girls' face lit up, "Oh, I see. Thank you so much!" The two then made their way. Akane smiled at their retreating backs and sighed once more as she took a quick glance up at the blue sky. Her fingers trembled as she recalled the happy-go-lucky couple walk hand-in-hand.

She brought her hand up to her chin, touched it lightly, "Hn, no," she brought it back down at her sides as she walked, "It'll never happen on his own accord."

Akane stopped. That last sentence drawing emotions she used to harbor but then locked away as she came to realize her true feelings. They were back. And somehow, they seemed to ring more true today.

Ranma never seem to do things on his own. Hell, he had not even noticed all her not so subtle hints. Akane clenched her fists, she had been so nice to him the past week, woke up at two in the morning in order to make him breakfast.

A breakfast he had thought Kasumi had prepared.

But, he still went and forgot their anniversary. Hold on, what anniversary? Akane contemplated for a moment, unclenching her fists as she looked around her.

It did not seem to matter to the pigtailed artist if it had been four years since he came into Akane's life and turned it upside down. Akane felt the tears threaten to make an appearance as she turned her glance downward, she felt all the pain of the only one who cared.

Maybe it is for the best, afterall - if four years is not enough time, then maybe it was never meant to be. Bringing herself out of her funk, she walked the rest of the way home, enlightened with her new discovery.

#

Ranma searched and searched until about noon when his stomach started to protest. He stopped to recollect himself and looked around. He was near Ucchan's and his stomach began to take over. He made his way over and stepped into the establishment. Ranma was greeted by an overly happy Ukyo.

When Ukyo heard him enter, her head snapped up in confusion. Here was Ranma, alone, without Akane on their supposed anniversary. Ukyo was no fool, she picked up the all too obvious hints that Akane dropped in the past two weeks to know what today was all about. So, it came to her as a surprise to see Ranma, let alone by himself, come to her restaurant today of all days.

"Ranma-honey!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck. He felt the initial shock of her embrace and gently guided her off him, "Yo, Ucchan."

She stood beside him, holding her trademark spatula as she beamed up at him, "Are you hungry? Let me whip you up something!"

Ranma flashed his cheeky grin, the one that made the girls croon over, "If ya don't mind, buddy."

She giggled as she walked behind the grill and prepared the batter and sizzled it over, "One deluxe coming right up!"

Ranma took a seat down at the bar, watching his friend cook up his food. He looked around and saw Konatsu waiting on tables and cleaning. A clatter caught his attention as Ukyo placed his order in front of him. "Eat up, Ranma-honey!"

He did not have to be told twice as he scarfed down his servings and abruptly stood up, making his way to leave, "Thanks for lunch, Ucchan, but I can't stay, I'll see you!"

She barely got the words out as he jetted out of her establishment, "Bye..."

#

Akane crossed her legs as she flipped the page in her magazine in her room. Her eyes scanned the glossy page and she let out a little sigh as she heard Kasumi clatter around in the dining room below.

She put down the magazine and walked over to her closed window. She ran her fingers across the drapes as she remembered when she came home and for the first time in four years she locked the window, but this was the start of her new outlook on life.

If she did not start now, she bit her lower lip, she never will.

Just then, she heard the clatter of the front door opening and closing. She heard an exasperated yell, muffled talking and then the clatter of footsteps on the staircase. She heard them stop at her door anf she could hear the heavy breathing of none other than Ranma. She sat on her bed, her legs over the edge of it as she stared at her door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Akane! I-it's me, Ranma, c-can I come in?"

She listened to his tone, his voice giving away his worry, but Akane ignored it as she calmly said, "No."

#

Ranma stood frozen outside her door. He blinked, rubbed his temples - did she just say no?

"Akane?" he said as he reached for her doorknob, only to find it locked. His mind began to go haywire as it made that connection. Akane had never locked the door to her room, ever.

"Are you mad at me?"

There was a silence followed by a, "No, I'm not mad at you Ranma," she purposely choose her next words, "I'm just tired."

His heart began to go a little erratic as he heard her say those words. He stood at the door a little bit longer before he got the good idea to go through her window. Once he got on the roof, he made his way to Akane's window, only to find her binds down and locked too. He stared at the locked entrance and blinked.

She locked him out.

Akane Tendo locked Ranma Saotome out, from her.

"Akane," her name fell from his lips as he retreated from the roof and went back inside. He sat down at the table, his head perched in his palm as he leaned on it. He got up, knocking the table, and stomped up to his room. He shut the door loudly as he crashed hard onto his futon.

The tears he fought back made their way down his cheeks as he cried.

#

Akane trembled as she uncurled from her fetus position and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror on her vanity and she stared hard. She walked over and ran her hand through her short hair that slowly tapered around her long neck.

She turned her head left and right as she peered at herself. She ran a hand along her cheek as she mumbled, "So what if I'm uncute," she turned her body as she pulled her clothes around her to show her curves, " And that I'm built like a brick?"

Akane let go of her bunched up clothes and turned, to look at her profile. She ran her hands across her chest and whispered, "Or that I'm flat-chested?"

She dropped her hands, her tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm still a person..." She clenched her eyes, "It hurts so much when _he_ says it though..."

She dropped to her knees as she evened her breathing, "But, I won't let him do that anymore." She got herself up and wiped away any trace of tears and unlocked her door. Putting up a fake front, she walked out of her room and downstairs.

#

It had been a week since he last got to talk to Akane. Every time he tried to approach her, she would go the other way or make up an excuse to avoid him. She was never home, or if she was she was locked up in her room. Or, in the dojo with the doors closed shut.

It aggravated him to no end, but he bit his tongue.

He never knew where she went when she went out. She never uttered any words to him, or even looked his way. He also noted that she wore more feminine clothes and usually dressed herself nicely before going out. He raked his hands through his hair as he sat on top of the roof, watching the sun beginning to set. The horizon a mix of orange and red was painted before him.

He felt lonely.

Her voice, her smile...

He missed it. He missed **_her_**.

He groaned as he sat back, watching the night sky turn black. Earlier, Akane had said she was going to go shopping with her friends and would not be back until later. He grew restless and soon found himself jumping off the roof. What he did not anticipate was to land in front of a startled Akane coming back home.

"Ranma!" she managed to say out of surprise as she put her hand up in order to signify her shock, "Watch where you're going! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Ranma stared down at the girl before him, dressed in a fluttery summer dress trimmed with a pleated hem that made her look stunningly beautiful. He did not utter a word as he watched her mumble something incoherent and attempt to walk around him to get into the house. For some reason, unbeknownst to him, he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, rooting her to the spot.

Akane froze, appalled at his actions. She looked up at him, her eyes reflecting her fears. She bit her lower lip as he leaned down and stared straight into her eyes. Akane felt herself getting lost in his bright blue irises and becoming vulnerable as her locked up feelings began to burst at the seams.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He whispered.

His statement was followed by an awkward silence as Akane finally decided enough was enough and she used all her strength to push him off her, holding her own and standing before him, the proud martial artist declared, "Because it hurts too much to know _you'll_ never feel the same. I'd rather live my life in silence than hear you say _those_ words to me again!"

She turned and hurried inside the house.

Thunder clapped overhead and the sky illuminated as the lightening made its appearance, highlighting Ranma's shocked face. He knew he screwed up big time, but her words - her words came crashing down on him as the sudden downpour of rain hit him.

He retreated into the house, soaked to the bone and female now. He groaned as he made his way to the kitchen only to find a kettle steaming, waiting for him at the table. His eyes softened as his heart began to clench and unclench. Reaching out, he took the kettle and poured it over him, triggering his curse. The thunder cracked and the lights in the Tendo household went out.

He heard a shrill shriek of shock and he found his feet carrying him towards the source. Towards her, towards Akane.

He found her at the top of the stairs, clad in a towel around her upper-body as she tried to get up. Apparently, she had gone and taken a quick shower and was on her way to her room when the thunder spooked her and when the lights went out, lost her footing and fell up the stairs, resulting in an embarrassing position as she sprawled to get up. She got up alright, as Ranma hoisted her up by her arms and got her standing. Akane turned her head to face him only to see lightening flash through the windows in the hallway to shine on Ranma's face.

"You're so clumsy," he muttered. Akane felt herself sigh, but was caught off guard when he pulled her into an embrace and muttered the words, "But I love you anyways."

**Author's Note:**  
>I got really bored and wrote the story it's mostly PWP, but I wanted to write a little maybe fluffy kind of story so this is the result. I hope you enjoy and hopefully I'll have the next chapters up on my other chapter stories soon. thanks for hanging in there, sorry for all be pointless one-shots that I have been posting ha ha ha.<p> 


	7. What We Hear, and What We Don't

What We Hear, and What We Don't

**Warning: **There is a very illicit curse word I used in the story, it appears only once but I warn you regardless. Others may not find it offensive, but I feel as though I need to heed my readers.

#

"You can let go anytime now," Akane said breathlessly as she felt the tears begin to start, but she bit her tongue and put up a tough front as Ranma held her in his arms, in the general public of their schoolyard. Nervously, Ranma stuttered, but not letting go, "Like I'd hug a tomboy like you because I wanted to!"

Ranma gulped and groaned internally as the words left his mouth. Why, _why_ did he say things he did not mean to Akane? And it was always Akane. He felt her tense up and the crowd watching them did too. He felt her small, her so small hands, come up and rest against his chest and push. The sudden motion knocked Ranma back only to take a stance as Akane bit her lower lip as she then rebutted, "Then don't, you ass!"

She turned on her heel and quickly ran out the school gates in an angry huff. "You are such a jerk!" Sayuri huffed as her and Yuka passed Ranma to follow after their friend, "Poor Akane!" And so he watched her two friends follow after his tear-strickened fiancee as he stayed rooted to the spot. Only to be approached by Hiroshi, "Man, _that_ was pretty harsh, Ranma."

But, he did not hear anymore as the loud squeal of Shampoo interuppted the norm, "Aiya! See, Airen, kitchen wrecker no like when you hug her!" She then proceeded to latch onto Ranma's form, pressing her body against his. Daisuke, who stood beside Hiroshi shook his head as his next words were the consensus of the whole public watching, "Ranma, man, you screwed up big time, and even more if you listen to Shampoo."

The crowd began to disippate with nods at Daisuke's words and Ranma was just as oblivious. "Whaddya mean?" Ranma asked as he pried Shampoo off him and she held his arm cooing. Hiroshi shrugged his shoulders as he followed the crowd, about to leave, "Just sayin' man, I am giving big props to Akane if she forgives you this time. She's the bigger person if she does."

#

"Damn you, Saotome," Akane muttered as she stopped in the park and found herself sitting on a bench. Her two friends showed up, out of breath as they reached her.

"Holy shit, Akane, you run like hell!" Sayuri gasped out as she tried to even her breathing.

Akane looked up to give her friends a weary smile, "Sorry 'bout that guys, but you didn't have to follow after me."

"No way!" Yuka exclaimed, first to catch her breath, "After what Ranma did back there, you think you're gonna get rid of us that easily?"

A chuckle escaped Akane's lips as she tossed her head back, "Honestly, no. I know you guys."

"Like we know you!" The two girls chimed together only to result in the trio in a small bout of laughter. Akane raised her hand to wipe the joyous tears from her eyes, "Thanks guys..."

"It's what friends do," Sayuri said as she and Yuka sat on either side of Akane on the bench. The three friends then engaged in a comforting conversation to bring their friend out of her funk.

#

"Shit," Ranma muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. Shampoo now stood beside him with a glittering look in her eyes, feeling good as her plan went accordingly. Ranma was flustered as his friends had finally blurted what he was ever so missing and now the guilt ate at him.

Guilt and something else.

Shampoo haughtily said, "You go on date with Shampoo now, Airen?"

"Fuck off, Shampoo," Ranma said before he realized the words he said right then, but he did not feel the remorse or any thing to want him to take it back. Incrediuously, Shampoo stared at Ramma, her jaw slighly ajar.

"What you say?" she muttered.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me," Ranma growled, "Get your ass out of my sight, _now_."

Shampoo stepped back, frightened, and she turned, leaving him at the scene. She cursed under her breath in her native tongue as she hurried home before she had to feel the wrath of her "airen".

Ranma groaned as he titled his head back to relieve the headache forming. The bout he had with his friends proved what words did to a girl like Akane, and how much a hug really meant to the girl. And like the oblivious fool he was, Ranma fell into Shampoo's trap and hurt the one he never wanted hurt in the first place. His feet brought him subconsiously to the park where he halted when he heard the familiar voice of his fiancee.

His heart froze as he ducked behind a tree as the three girls walked by, surrounding Akane as they chatted amongst each other. He watched, with a concerned eye, Akane smile weakly as her friends attempted to cheer her up. He heard her small chuckle and absoutely melted when her beaming smile made its apperance as Yuka made a silly comment. He let out a small sigh and held his breath as they stopped, not even two feet away.

"I really don't understand why you put up with him," Sayuri commented.

"He's a plain jerk to you!" Yuka added.

Akane was silent for a moment before her small voice said, "Yeah, but...sometimes he isn't."

The two friends looked at their comrade and sighed, "Guess that's how it is when you're in love, huh?"

Akane blushed as she did not answer and her two friends sighed again but put up a smile for her. "Hey, cheer up. Just mallet him when you get home, you know, at least that way he knows you cared."

"I always care," Akane sighed as she looked up, "But...maybe he doesn't? He has said it more than enough, right?"

Ranma's heart began to race as he listened in.

"I rather have him happy, even if it's not with me guys," Akane shrugged now, "If he's happy, then I will be too. I'll find someone later..."

"But he won't be Ranma."

"It'll be fine," she whispered as the three girls began their pace again, "I'll settle."

The girls then left the vincity and Ranma emerged from his hiding spot, trying to register what he overheard. his hand over his racing heart as he realized: he is losing her.

But, he found himself rooted to his spot as he recalled the girls words, "I guess that's how it is when you're in _**love**_."

Love.

Akane Tendo in love with Ranma Saotome?

**Author's Note**

Hrmmm, I feel as though this piece is currently unfinished, but I wanted to leave it at this for your reading pleasure, maybe I will adapt this into a chapter story or something...you guys tell me! Sorry for that harsh curse word up there, ahh!


	8. Implying

**Disclaimer: ** Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Title: **Implying**  
>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Length: <strong>385 words

**Summary: **Dirty minded people think one thing, others think another. Depends on the implication. What did you imply?

**Implying**

"Hnn," Akane groaned as she stared at the pertruding object before her. She scrunched up her nose as she tilted her head, "Ranma," she complained, "I thought you were joking when you suggested that."

A throaty laugh erupted from Ranma, causing Akane to look up and stare at her offender as he said, "You promised either way, Akane." A flash of pink graced her cheeks as she drew her eyes away, "Shut up..."

"Oh, come on now," Ranma said from above her, "Don't tell me you're backing down from this?" His voice was laced with challenge. Akane shook her head, annoyed at the circumstance she was faced with and quite frankly - who would not be if they were caught in her position.

"All you gotta do is put your hands around it and pull," Ranma said.

"But it's so big!" Akane gasped.

"What?" Ranma chortled, "You think it was gonna be smaller? Not if _I _have any say in it."

A incoherant grumble escaped Akane's lips as her eyes were downcast now. But one could still hear the smirk in Ranma's voice as he continued, "You gotta blow hard."

"What!" Akane exclaimed, her head shooting upwards to glare her ever so persistant fiancee, "Y-you said this would be easy!"

"So?" Ranma shrugged, "Just do it and get this over with already."

"Fine, fine," Akane said as she braced herself and brought a trembling hand up to grip the tuba more firmly and brought her lips to the mouthpiece and blew, creating a bleearing sound causing Ranma to jump down from the stage and laugh his head off.

"Mann, I so won that bet, come on tomboy, cough it up." Ranma said with a glint in his eyes.

Akane sighed as she reached for her bag and pulled out 100 yen and grudgingly put it in his open palm. He closed his hand and winked at the girl before him.

He then leaned forward, just hovering mere inches from her lips he naughtily commented, "But, hey, it's okay. You blow better with my instrument, who cares if you can't play a tune on the tuba." And with that he let out a laugh as he closed the gap and kissed her minutely on the lips before pulling away and enjoying his fiancee's flushed face.

"Ranma!"

**Author's Note**  
>Hmm, I was wanting to draw, but I wrote instead. Haha. Implications, hmm? Bit of a light hearted piece. Geez you pervs, what were you thinking before you got to the end? Pfft. Hehe. Enjoy!<p> 


	9. Stage Kiss

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

She touched her lips, shocked at the actions he took in order to achieve her response. Her eyes were wide as she tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out. As she opened her mouth to say something, a voice that was not her own overshadowed hers, "What the _**hell **_do you think you're doing?"

Akane quickly closed her jaw as she slowly turned to see a furious Ranma, clenching his fists at his side. "Ranma..." she whispered as he stormed over and took her hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him. Akane stood in his embrace as Ranma began to berate the boy.

Akane tugged on his collar, calling his attention to her as he took a breath. His breathing was uneven as he looked down at the girl in his arms, who held up an index card with a lip print on it, she muttered, "Ranma, it's fake."

It took a moment for it to process in Ranma's mind as he finally took in the setting. He was on stage and Akane was dressed in costume and the offending boy stood opposite in a similiar state of dress. Nervously, Ranma chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Saotome! Get off my stage!" the student director said, pulling his hair in every-which-way, "You're ruining our practice!"

Ranma turned to see the nervous wrecked director who sat in the third row. He glanced down at Akane and gave her a nervous chuckle, "Uh..."

She gently pushed him off and stood center stage, "Let's take a quick break, we all need it." She looked around, emphasizing her point by indicating the whole cast with her arm, who all looked tired out of their mind.

The director gave a deep sign, ran his hand through his disheveled hair, "Fine! Everyone take a ten minute break," he clapped his hands, "And then we'll continue from scene four!" The cast members all sighed in relief as they all went to scarf down snacks in the room next door provided by the cooking club.

That left only Ranma and Akane standing on the stage together. Slowly, Akane faced Ranma with a serious look in her eye, "What's wrong with you Ranma? You _knew _I was in a play... why are you here?"

She quickly acknowledged his presence, in context of the situation, "'Well?"

In all honesty, Ranma did not know that she was in a play. If memory served him right, he was having his all too favorite fantasy involving a certain tomboy when she told him about her extracirrcular activities that one night. He just so happened to notice that this was the fourth night she had not come straight home and he went in search for her. Not once did it ever cross his mind that she was in a play...

"I -" he began but soon found himself loss for words as he nervously chuckled. "B-because I was worried about you?"

"Hnn, the great and mighty Ranma, worried about his uncute fiancee?" Akane instigated with a knowing grin, "Ne, sounds faulty." Ranma blushed as she brought her hand up and rested it against his beating heart, "It's nice that you're worried about me, Ranma, but I'm fine. It's just play practice."

"But that kiss!" Ranma fumed.

"It was staged, fake, nothing," Akane sighed as she stepped back and held the index card between her fingers, "I-I wouldn't kiss just _anyone_." She stepped forward, playing a part in a new game they played.

She slowly brought her self up by means of tiptoeing and whispered seductively, "_Someone_ would get jealous if I kissed anyone but him." Ranma's hands came up and rested them on her shoulders, his eyes boring into hers, "You're damn right he'd get jealous. These lips," he brought one hand up and placed his fingers playfully over her lips, "Are mine, and only mine."

"For you Ranma?" Akane giggled as Ranma leaned dangerously close, "Why don't you prove your claim, hmm?" He smiled down at her before he laced his arms around her waist and her arms found their way around his neck.

The two lovers gazed into each other's eyes before slowly closing the gap between them with a chaste kiss...

"Oh god, it's so real!"

...on the nose.

The couple turned their heads to see the entire cast and crew of the drama club standing in the first row, tears in their eyes. The director applauded as he wiped away the tears with his hand, "That _emotion_ you two convey was so strong! So...so livid and real! That was truly inspirational! I could feel Ranma's dominance and Akane's submission!"

Ranma turned cherry red as Akane bristled, "Submission?"

The director threw his arms up, "Who'd ever thought that the lovely Akane was so willing!"

"Willing?" Akane gasped in embarassment as she flung her arms up in disbelief as she turned to face the widly grinning Ranma now who then bursted out in laughter.

Which caused Akane to smirk then follow in an infectious laughter that spread to all the people in the auditorium. They laughed, oh they laughed as the two couple could only smile at the situation in which they were handed.

Since moments like these were rare for them, they took it and never let go. Because they belong together, and their claims are stronger than the rest. And the sole fact that it is evident even to outsiders just how true their love is.

**Author's Notes**

Well, as I am surviving zombie week here at the university (I am still a human, I have survived 68 hrs!) and dodging zombies across campus, I found time to write on this. More or less drabble, but enjoy none-the-less.

The game continues, I wonder how long I will remain human.


	10. Missed You

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

A wind blew the shutters of the windows, causing a small rattle to reverberate throughout the empty house where a lonely martial artist sat with his chin propped up by his palm. He let out a small sigh as he listening to the ticking of the clock in the next room as he drummed his fingers on the table.

More than slightly irritated, Ranma forced himself out of his stupor and made his way upstairs. Outside, the rain began to beat down on the roof the Tendo house. The pitter patter of the rain echoed in the hallway followed the low rumbling of thunder as he made his way to his fiancee's room.

Standing outside of her room, he hesitated for a moment before he reached for the doorknob, turning it in the process, to open the door. He peered inside to see the room be lit up by lightening and then be consumed by darkness. His eyes scanned the room only to be met with what he knew waited for him on this gloomy night: nothing.

Stepping into her private sanctuary, Ranma felt the loneliness sink in his heart even more so to see the empty bed with the covers all made up. Walking to her bed, he ran his hand along the sheets only to meet up with the stuffed animal, a pink pig, near her pillows. A smile found its way to his grave demeanor as he picked it up: recalling the memories he shared with her with this little plush.

Putting it down and allowing a sigh to emit from his lips, he left her room - closing the door behind him as he made his way downstairs once more. A loud crack of lightening shot across the sky as the rain began to pick up. But a noise foreign to the scene of rain perked the pigtailed artist's ears.

He listened with a keen ear to the soft thuds of footsteps. Familiar footsteps...that belonged to Akane!

He raced towards the door and swung it open to reveal a drenched Akane fumbling in her purse for the keys. Her honey laced brown eyes looked up in surprise to see her fiancee look at her wildly as he sprung forward and embraced her in a rib-smashing hug.

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath, "What's the matter!"

He pulled away slightly as smiled at her, "I missed you."

Akane giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Dummy, I was just gone for the afternoon."

"I know, but I still missed you."

**Author's Note**

Small drabble! :) Enjoy.


	11. Little Words

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Conversations overlapped one another as the two young adults made their way through the busy streets of Nerima during rush hour. The close proximity of one another's bodies were clearly outlined and noted to the two martial artists that strode by side-by-side with groceries in their arms. The sun barring down on them caused a sheen coat of it to run down the side of their faces as they manuevered through the crowd.

"God, it's so hot today," Akane murmured as she came to a complete stop under the shade a building provided and took out a handkerchief and dabbed at her face. The taller, bigger, and more broad companion compiled as he took refuge in the shade and followed Akane's actions with his own.

"Phew," Ranma groaned, "I can't believe we let Kasumi goad us into getting the groceries at this hour."

Akane huffed as she shoved her handkerchief into her shorts pockets and grabbed the grocery bag, "Well, can't say no to Kasumi, ne? Let's go Ranma!"

And she darted off. Ranma sighed as he followed suit, mumbling something along the lines that he would not be here himself had not a certain blue-haired beauty came to him asking to accompany her to the market because she did not want to go alone. He mentally rolled his eyes as he subconsciously agreed to her statement, but adding: cannot say no to Akane either, esspically when she's running around clad in _that_.

And by _that_, Ranma means that white spaghetti strapped cami top that barely covered her stomach, with every step she took he could catch glimpses of skin, and black cropped short shorts that showed off her long legs.

Kill Ramma thrice and boiled before he let her leave the house like that without him around to stop the perverts from leering at her the way only he was supposed to. Yeah, let them try now as he walked pretty close dressed in his black tank top that hugged his form tightly, showcasing his washboard abs from years of training, tucked into his black chinese pants. He was a walking entity that dare graced the earth.

That aside, let's just say this about these two people: they are **stunning**.

He saw the way the men would glance at Akane, but then their eyes would drift over to Ranma and they were sent packing. Now, Ranma Saotome may be an idiot, but he is not dense. He saw the girls eye him like some sort of eyecandy and that is why he stayed so close to Akane.

He was with her.

When they finally arrived home and ditched the bags in the kitchen, Akane plopped down on the ground next to the tv and let out a huge sigh as she turned the fan on high, blowing her hair. Ranma found himself holding back a half smile as Akane took means to cool herself off - it was quite sexy.

She leaned forward and ever so lightly tugged at the front of her top to allow air to circulate through that opening, making the bottom flare out as the air floated through. Ranma struggled to keep his eyes off if her as he took a hard gulp and slowly made his way back into the kitchen.

Kasumi looked up from her cooking pot and gave a motherly smile, "Dinner won't be for another hour or two." Ranma gave a nervous chuckle as he nodded. Kasumi continued, "Why don't you and Akane entertain one another until then, hn?"

He could only nod and think to himself, "_Akane's already entertaining me, whether she knows it or not_." He went grudgingly back into the living/family room where Akane now sat with her back to the rotating fan and her attention was glued to the tv and the program it was running.

He raised an eyebrow at the scene that was on the screen only to be caught off guard when Akane's voice reached his ears, "Want to watch this with me?"

He blinked.

"Uh," came his intelligent reply.

"You don't have to," Akane quickly added, "I-if you're busy doing something else, it's no big deal."

It could have been his imagination but he could have sworn he heard a touch of sadness in her voice, but that was not what compelled him to stay. No, it was in her actions as he saw that her shoulders were slumped. He saw, through the reflection of the tv, Akane let out a soft sigh when she said her piece.

"How about we go spar instead?" Ranma suggested, "Y'know I'm not much for local programming."

He saw her sit up straight in anticipation and joy, she quickly spun around in her sitting stance to lock gazes with him. Her eyes shone as she excitedly agreed and turned the tv set off and scrambled to go to her room, "Let me change and I'll meet you in there!" she called out as she whipped past him.

Ranma found himself standing in the center of the dojo, his arms crossed as he stared up at the shrine when Akane came happily inside. He turned around and could not help but smile as she did, "Ready?"

Akane blushed for a moment before she stood proudly, "Before we start," she began eyeing him, "Would you do something for me?"

Raising his eyebrow, Ranma decided to humor his friend of four years, "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Good," Akane clapped her hands together, "But you're gonna have to promise that you won't get mad."

Curiosity now getting the best of him, he smiled softly, "Okay tomboy, what are ya plannin' on doin'?"

All Akane did was smile, "Just close your eyes, Ranma."

Rolling his eyes, he did as he was told. He heard Akane say, "Don't open them until I say so, think you can do that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma mumbled, bored now.

It was silent for a moment before Ranma felt something lay on his chest, he felt his cheeks burn red as he felt a soft pressure against his lips and the intoxicating mix of blossoms waft by his nose, inhaling the lovely scent. The pair of lips slowly parted, and just mere centimeters away, Akane's hot voice brushed against his lips, "You can open your eyes now."

And when he did, he came face to face with the love of his life. Their eyes locked, and one could just see the emotions running through them: trust, love, desire...lust.

"What was that for?" Ranma asked almost breathlesslt as he regained himself and brought his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, her toes on his as he held her up.

"Hnn," Akane giggled as she nuzzled him under his chin, sending butterflies the flight signal in his stomach as he hugged her more, "For accompanying me earlier, I knew you really didn't want to go..."

"Hey," Ranma interjected, "I've already told you, I'd do _anything _for you. All you'd have to do is ask."

"Hn, then, uhh, Ranma?"

Ranma pulled away slightly as he looked down at the girl in his arms, "What?"

"Would you hate me -" she began slowly, her eyes falling to the ground, "-if I told you...you're going to be a father?"

Ranma stared down at her, gripping her shoulders lightly, tears brimming, "W-what?"

His wife smiled gently at him, "Honey," her voice was sweet as she hugged him, "I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note**

This intiallt was going to be an one-shot called "Alone With You", but somewhere along the way I had an epiphany and rolled with what you have above. But the other story I mentioned will come later. Enjoy this drabble.


	12. This is the One

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

She sat nervously in the parlor, her guests wildly chatting as they waited for her appointment to start. The consultant arrived, a vibrant tall woman with her hair pinned on top of her head.

"You must be the lovely bride-to-be!" she exclaimed happily as she clasped Akane's hands in hers. Akane blinked, nervousness setting in, "Y-yeah." She ushered her up, "My name is Eriko, and I will be in charge of your appointment today."

"Okay," Akane mumbled. Eriko beamed at her as her eyes fell on the group of people behind her, "And who did you bring with you today?"

"Oh," Akane turned around and gestured, "My eldest sister Kasumi, my other sister Nabiki and my fiancee's mom, Auntie Nodoka."

The group of women all greeted Eriko with huge grins. "Oh, take care of little Akane-chan!" Nodoka chirped, her eyes glittering, "I want my son to ravish her with his eyes when he sees her walk down thaf aisle!"

Akane's face flushed pink as she let out an exasperated, "Auntie!"

Eriko grinned madly, "Of course!"

In the dressing room, Akane could not contain her happiness as she tried on the dresses and then showcased them to her entourage. As she was in the fitting room, Eriko was asking general questions to get more of an idea of what her fiancee would like on her.

"How did you two meet?" she asked as she laced the corset in the back.

"Hnn, we were actually, uh arranged to be married."

"Arranged marriage?"

"But we got it annulled and... a-and he asked me on his own accord a month ago."

"So you've been engaged for how long?"

"Four years."

"What's your fiancee like?"

It was silent for a moment, and Eriko looked up to see her client holding a steadfast gaze onto the ground, the tops of her cheeks flushed: Eriko was quite stunned at how beautiful she appeared to be, and prominently noted that she was among one of the more gorgeous girls' she has worked with.

"He's a jerk," Akane interrupted her consultant in her reverie, Eriko stared up at her with wide eyes, "He constantly calls me uncute, unsexy... says I'm built like a brick, that my hips are too big; that no guy will ever even _think_ to marry me."

"Why the hell are you marrying _that_?"

Akane giggled as she brought her hand up to hide her gorgeous smile, "Funny isn't it?"

"I don't understand."

Her consulant looked at her and Akane stared back, "Lots of people wouldn't," she brought her hand up to place it lightly on Eriko's chest, right over her heart, "But, those are just silly words that don't mean anything, it's what's in _here_ that counts."

Akane brought her hand up, and admired the silver band on her finger and then whispered, "Then it doesn't matter if I'm his uncute tomboy, as long as I'm _his _tomboy."

"Because then, I'm the most gorgeous girl in his world... the one he loves." Akane said blushing.

Eriko felt her emotions rise up, tears about to fall about the display of love Akane had for her fiancee and she could not help but feel the pang of jealously hit her. She wanted the love she had.

"We've been through a lot," Akane finished, "And...and we really deserve this."

"You deserve the best." Eriko said.

"Thank you," she whispered as Eriko and her shared a quiet moment and then smiled and continued to put her in the dress. Akane at herself, and she could feel the tears forming at the beautiful gown she had on. She whispered softly, "T-this one."

"Let us show it to your guests, ok?" Eriko grinned. And Akane followed, she twirled slightly and the women she brought talk had tears in their eyes as they eyed Akane, exclaiming just how radiantly beautiful she was. As Akane hugged her future mother-in-law, Nodoka quietly whispered as she embraced her, "You're mother would have been so proud of you," she pulled away as she looked at her soon to be daughter-in-law, "I know I am."

The tears then spilled from Akane's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Nodoka, "T-thank you!"

#

The familiar sound of the wedding march started up, Soun stood before his daughter with tears running down the side if his face, he kissed her on the cheek before she took his arm in his for him to walk her to her groom. The doors opened and Akane walked into the beautifully decorated room. She looked forward and saw Ranma at the alter, fidgeting all around and then coming to a complete standstill when he took in the visage before him.

Akane in a wedding dress.

When Soun finally gave his daughter away, Ranma brushed a lock of stray hair out if her eyes and took her hands and lovingly gazed into her eyes, "You look gorgeous."

**Author's Note**

You guys watch "Say Yes to the Dress" on TLC? Well, my roommate and I were watching an episode today and I was tempted to write something similiar, a sort of spinoff. Hnn, well here's my story!


	13. Blindly in Love

"Ya~tta! Look over here Akane-chan! Over here!" Ranma laughed happily as he waved his arms in the air frantically, grabbing the attention of his younger comrade. Dressed nicely in a pale yellow sundress that fluttered about her little knees, Akane turned and beamed at her friend.

"I see you, Ranma, I see you!"

Blindly in Love

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kasumi carefully placed the plate full of all her little sister's favorite foods in front of said sibling. Akane chirped happily, "Nn, it smells wonderful, Kasumi! Thank you!" She clapped her hands together and then broke apart her chopsticks.

As she ate, Nabiki sat across from her, picking at her pickled vegetables as her eyes scanned the open ledger before her. Bringing up a piece to her lips, Nabiki happened to glance up to see Ranma come into the room.

Akane sensed him sit next to her as he picked up his own utensils to begin his dinner. "How was your training?" Akane asked innocently, only to be responded with a cold reply, "Don't wanna talk about it."

Bowing her head, she let out a soft sigh as she her sisters glared at Ranma with anger in their gazes, but it did not bother him. However...

"S-sorry," Akane whispered, "I'd just thought I'd ask..."

"You need to keep your nose outta other people's business!" Ranma spat as he turned a somewhat tearful look at his childhood friend, "It's because of your nonchalance that made you _that_ way!"

It was silent in the kitchen, and Akane finally snapped her eyes towards Ranma's. Capturing his in an unexpected gaze and it broke Ranma as he creened his head away. Her eyes, once full of vibrant luminence were replaced by placid sheen gloss that held no light.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way!" she said as she abruptly stood up, knocking the kotatsu a bit and Kasumi wandered over to help her up, but Akane swatted her away, as the tears fell, "You're such a jerk, Ranma!" And with that, she reached out and began to make her way around the room.

It killed Ranma to see her that way and it wrenched his heart. He reached out to help guide her, and he felt her tense up under his touch and everyone was silent.

"Please don't touch me," Akane said without any indication of recognition of the person gripping her shoulder. But she knew...she knew his touch.

From years of playing out in the yard, from friendly hand holding while at the park, or the even simple gesture of sitting next to one another while watching the stars at night. She knew.

"A-Akane," he whispered as he turned her around and her gaze was empty as he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him and Akane wept as he uttered, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it."

Kasumi stood by the doorway, her hand over her heart as she watched the scene unfold before her. Choking back the tears, she turned around to see Nabiki creening her head into the room to see the outward display of affection her sister and friend conveyed for one another. She distinctly said something about love, but the rest of her sentence was muttered no acknowledments to register what escaped from her lips were carried out.

Instead, Ranma pulled Akane away from peering eyes and into the next room where he sat her down between the v of his legs. Her back nestled into his chest as he absentmindly ran his thumbs in a semi-circle on her own smaller hands.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her head bobbing as she talked. Ranma looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled softly, "For what? You didn't do anything." "For calling you a jerk, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it...I know how much you hate the way I am now..."

"I don't hate you!" Ranma retorted, surprised at her confession, he hugged her tighter to emphasis his actions, "I could never hate you... you're my best friend, 'kane...it's just..." Silence reared its ugly self as Ranma's sentence trailed off. Akane sat there, holding the hands that always valiantly fought for her and it brought a smile to her face, "Quit blaming yourself, Ranma. It was't your fault."

"Dammit, Akane," he hissed as he lowered his head so his lips were next to ear, he felt her shudder in response, but he did not care, "Y-you know that-"

But whatever he was about to say were lost as he found her lips pressing against his in an innocence touch. Blushing, Akane turned her head and she said, "I was hopin' that I wouldn't miss and end up bumping noses...feels like that I got it right, nn, Ranma?"

Shocked, Ranma pulled his head away and a blush crept across his cheeks, "Ah, so...then it wasn't an accident?"

He could hear in the embarassment in her voice as she lowered her head, "I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to do that."

A goofy grin made its way onto his his features as a laugh racked through his frame and the reverberations were felt by Akane. Confused, Akane ran her hand along his arms so she could turn around promptly as he took hear head into his palm and crushed his lips against hers in a heated passion.

Against her lips, he whispered, "I love you."

And his heart felt as though it woukd have burst when he heard her reply, "I know...I can see that."

**Author's Note**

My mom was watching some movie on LMN when I got inspired to write this...it's short and sweet. In case it wasn't clear, Akane is blind. And no, she wasn't born blind in this AU, however, as implied in the story: an incident involving Ranma was the cause if her blindness. Mmkay, rant over!


	14. Unspoken

**Disclaimer**: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

My name is Kasumi Tendo; I am the eldest of three girls and the matriarch figure in the household. I now stand applauding at my youngest sister's wedding as she marries the boy that changed everything. All my life I've taken care of her, and now she's off on her own with him, and it makes me simply, well – happy.

I can't help the tears from falling as I watch my sister finally sign, "I do" and watch as her husband finalizes their marriage with a kiss. My heart can't take it, and I feel the tears erupt.

The crowd bursts into a full-on barrage of applause as the preacher announces, "And I'm honored to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Saotome!"

A huge grin found its way onto my face as I recalled the first time Akane had ever even mentioned Ranma. The memory flooding back as the two began their descent from the podium…

"Big sister?" Akane asked as Kasumi held her hand on the way home one evening. Eight-year old Kasumi glanced down at her, "Yes?"

"_There's this new kid at school," Akane began, "And he doesn't talk."_

"_Oh?" Maybe he's shy," Kasumi tried to reason. Akane shook her head and released her grip on her sister's hold, emphasizing with her hands random gestures, "He talks with his hands…"_

_Realization struck Kasumi, "Ah! That's called sign language, Akane-chan." Five-year old Akane stared at her sister in confusion, "Can I learn it?"_

_Nabiki, who was just a few paces ahead of them, stopped in her tracks and turned to face he sisters, "Why? 'dat's stupid."_

_Scrunching her face, Akane retaliated, "Nuh-uh! It's not stupid, I wanna be able to talk to 'im!"_

_A small smile graced Kasumi's features, a hint of amusement sparkling in her eyes, "Yeah, let's ask daddy when we get home about it, okay?" Akane grinned wildly._

_When they arrived home later, their father brought them to the library where Akane checked out books on sign language. Because Akane was still learning to read, Kasumi sat beside her every night, helping her learn. And piece-by-piece, they learned together._

_One day, Akane approached little Ranma Saotome. He sat alone on the swing set, away from the other students, slowly pushing himself with the help of his own violation. His eyes were downcast as he watched the ground move below him. _

_Akane approached from behind him and tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. _

_Immediately, the young boy turned around and hurriedly put hand towards his mouth and indicated that he couldn't utter a single word. Worry was evident in his eyes as he wondered if he conveyed his message._

_But that didn't phase Akane as she waited for him to finish and slowly, carefully, signed, "My name is Akane. Want to be friends?" After she finished, she placed her hands down by her side and watched Ranma for his answer._

_She was rewarded with a huge grin from him as he hastily signed a "yes, thank you" and the two began to play together._

That was 15 years ago. They've become the best of friends despite the obstacles they had to face. But the thing was, they faced it _together_. Over the years, Akane mastered sign language and is able to communicate with Ranma flawlessly.

They're passing me now, I smile at them and Ranma signs me a thank-you while Akane mouths the words to me. I know, I understand. Words don't need need to be conveyed in order to get the message.

Slowly, I bring my own hands up and sign, "Take care, love always."

They smile at me and I can't help but cry once more. I cry because their love conquered everything and anything that came between them.

Even though they're unspoken, their love is the strongest out there and no words are need to prove that. Good luck, my sister and brother-in-law, and love always be your guide.

Because it all starts off just being a friend.

**Author's Note**  
>So, if you guys had a review on this when it was it's own story, I'm sorry but took it down because I "violated" their guidelines, for being in the wrong "section" or whatever...uhm okay? So I just reposted it under the Hatsukoi collection. I hope you guys (who hadn't had the chance to read it) will enjoy.<p> 


	15. Bittersweet

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

A swift punch connected with the air, the target that was there just moments ago was now on the ground, sweeping their leg under the attacker. Furrowing her brows, the sweat beading down her forehead, Akane shouted, "Hit me, Ranma!"

"I don't hit girls," Ranma said as he pulled himself up and dodged another attempt at his face, a smirk playing on his lips, "'specially uncute tomboys like you." Groaning internally, Akane continued in her persuit to try and land a hit. But, the more antagonizing part was him not hitting back.

_That_, infuriated her.

"Then fight me like a boy," Akane replied hotly, "I'm not a girl in your eyes anyways!"

For a moment, Akane thought Ranma had pulled back more and she almost landed a hit. But that was short lived when she found herself cornered when he held her from behind, locking her arms to the side. His expression was solemn as he slowly said, "What do you mean by that?"

Breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling in tune to her words, "Exactly what I meant when I said it, idiot." Ranma flinched at the word "idiot", had it come to that point in their relationship she actually hated him? The frown on his face deepened, as he locked her arms tighter, "Whose the one whose trapped?"

"Not me!" Akane yelled as she struggled free, tearing away, her eyes full of determination, "Not anymore!" The double-meaning behind those words were not missed by Ranma and caused him his fault as Akane threw a punch that finally connected - to the pit of his stomach.

The initial pain was momentairly, but what he had felt when Akane ushered those words still stayed with him, and he basked in that grief. Akane stood over him, out-of-breath as she muttered, "That didn't count...you were distracted over something," she rolled up the sleeves of her gi and slowly put her hand up to brush away the hair in her face, that now was shoulder-length, "I'll just go, then."

With that, she turned away haughtily and left a confused Ranma on the dojo floor. He raised his head to watch her leave, but still no words came from him.

The following days were similiar, Akane would leave in the morning and return by dusk. The familiar jabs no longer inititated, no insults, no yelling. Just utter silence.

Those days turned into weeks. The weeks into months.

Then one day, it began with her making announcement, saying that a group of her friends wanted to spend a week at Hokkiado, for a small vacation. Ranma was adamant that she should not go, her fathers too, but Akane smiled her bittersweet smile and asked, "But, shouldn't I have just one reprieve before I marry?"

And so she left...and never returned.

10 years ago, she packed a few things, waved good-byes and even publically kissed Ranma on the cheek. She gave one last debut of her true smile before boarding that train and leaving their lives.

Ranma had never married, instead he took over the Tendo dojo, retaining the name in honor of Soun, who in two years after his youngest daughter's departure left on his own, heavenbound. Shampoo had occassionaly brought up a riot and tried more schemes in order to marry the Saotome, but he always won.

But felt like he lost anyways.

Ukyo would visit, she finally managed to break the hold she had herself on Ranma and even moved on. She married Konatsu and had a little girl, named Mako. But, Ranma was alone.

He taught all ages, every day. He got what he wanted...but not all.

Then, one afternoon after his last class for the day, two little boys ran into the yard, tumbling over one another, they looked no older than six. Ranma watched them for a moment, contemplating whether or not to interfer but another figure emerged, a larger one.

A pregnant woman.

His eyes trailing upward, he froze as he made eye contact. A feeling of utmost relief flooded him as he began to make his way towards her. But he froze when two arms wrapped themselves around her, softly hugging her and a soft kiss was exchanged.

Ranma stared in horror as his eyes trailed down to their overlapping hands, and two silver glints confirmed his nightmare. Before him stood Akane, in the arms of another man and bearing his child.

Smiling warmly, Akane turned to look at Ranma, "Hey, it's been a while."


	16. Lullaby Storm

Slowly closing the gates behind him and making sure it was locked, Ranma turned the key in the padlock as he held the umbrella in his other hand. Around him, the water cascaded over the edge of the umbrella, enveloping him as he walked back to the main entrance and deadbolted that entryway. Closing the umbrella, he leaned it against the doorway and took his shoes off quietly.

He smiled to himself knowing that he had the placed locked up and nodded his approval. Walking up the stairs, his mind flitted briefly that everyone, save for himself and Akane, were enjoying a small vacation at Hokkaido.

Outside, the lightening cracked and the thunder rolled, causing the house to shake slightly. Smiling fondly at the door he stood in front of, he put his hand on the doorknob and cracked the door. The beam of light from the hallway's window, when lightening struck, illuminated a path towards Akane's bed where said girl sat up, her knees drawn to her chest.

Looking up with hopeful eyes, she outstretched her arms for him, wanting nothing in the world more than for him to hold her - even just this one time. He smiled softly at her as he obliged her request. He closed the door behind him and got into bed with her.

She moved for him, made enough room for him to sit beside her as he put his arms around her: one around her waist and the other around her shoulders. At the moment he joined her, she moved to him, feeling safe in his embrace as the storm raged on outside.

"Thank you," she whispered softly as sleep lulled her away to dreamland.

Nuzzling his head atop hers, he smiled, "Anything for you, tomboy."

Then slowly, innocently, the two fell victim to the sandman's curse as they fell asleep to the storm's lullaby.

**Author's Note**

Hmm, I haven't updated this in a while, sorry. Anyways, above is simply drabble, more or less a cute scene between the two. Ahh, I am practicing, particularly for this piece, description, or descriptive scenes. I hope I painted a picture for you to envision.


	17. Horror Movies, Stuffed Animals and You

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Echoing throughout the theater, the screams from three girls echoed as the scene before them terrified their senses. Wincing, Akane clutched both armrests as the scene continued to play out, a small squeak escaped her lips as another unexpected scream followed suit. She closed her eyes tightly as she screamed along with her friends at the horror movie they decided to watch.

Horror Movies, Stuffed Animals and You  
>by pahlee<p>

"See you tomorrow!" her friends said as they left on the bus. Akane smiled weakly as she waved her good-bye and took in a deep breath. The movie had just let out and people from other showings were leaving also. She looked on, fondly, as people left in groups. Standing alone outside the ticket booth, she clutched her arms around her for warmth. Silently berating herself for not bringing a jacket, she wondered where Ranma was.

Not too far along in her thoughts, she was surprised when something was draped around her shoulders. Looking up, she saw Ranma standing beside her with a somewhat unreadable look in his eyes.

"Were you waiting long?" he asked as he pulled the fabric tighter around her, "Where's your jacket?"

Blushing, she obliged him and put her arms through the holes and found that it was one of his longer-sleeved Chinese tops, the red one with white frogs adorning the front, that enveloped her small frame.

"I-I forgot it," she said simply as Ranma gave her a once-over and smirked.

"Typical," he scoffed as he put both hands on her shoulders and nonverbally suggest that they begin the trek home, "You klutz."

"Hey!" she said, resenting that as she tossed her head back to look at him with puffed cheeks, "I was caught up in the excitement!"

"It's a movie," Ranma commented, "What's so exciting about that?"

Akane pulled the brakes on their little walk and turned to face him fully. She glared up at him and poked an accusing finger into his chest, "J-just because my friends aren't martial artists," she began as the tears began to form, "A n-normal evening hanging out can be exciting," pausing, "J-just sometimes even, Ranma."

Ranma narrowed his eyes, but quickly retracted his next statement as he saw that the girl before him was on the verge of tears. He panicked as he put both his hands on her shoulders to comfort her and tried to cheer her up before they began to spill over. It always hurt when she cried.

"H-hey," he said as he took one of his hands and brought it up to her face as the tears decided to play with gravity and roll down her cheek, "I-I'm sorry, that came out wrong," he brushed the tear away with his thumb as he held her face in his palm, "The thing is – I was just jealous, y'know? Ya got to hang out with friends, and I was stuck at home…"

"Oh, Ranma," the words rolled off her tongue as she stepped forward and threw her arms around him. She felt him stiffen, and she sniffed as she buried her face in his chest, then relax as he slowly brought his arms around her.

"Y-you were alone?" she whispered.

Smiling against her, he replied, "Yeah, our dads decided to go over to my mom's for the night, they said something about playing a high-stakes shoji game and my mom was going to be the judge of that. When I left, Kasumi had already gone to bed and Nabiki too…I spent the last hour and half in the dojo practicing katas waiting for you."

"…Waited for me?"

"Yeah, I promised I'd come and pick you up after the movie, didn't I?"

"Y-you did…but I thought you might had gone over to Ukyo's for okonomiyaki or something…"

He chuckled as he hugged her tighter to him and relished the feel of her against him, "Why you gotta make me the bad guy in every situation, I had other plans."

"Other plans?"

Pulling away, he smiled down at the girl before him and his heart swelled with the uncontrolled feelings that he had for her. Wiping away the last of her tears, he knelt down to whisper in her ear, "I got you something."

It was then she noticed that he had a satchel on him; Akane watched with curiosity as he swung it around and opened it. Ranma dug around in it for a bit before he retracted his arm and pulled out a small white bunny plush.

"I know it's kinda stupid," he said blushing as he put it in her arms, "…but I know you went and watched that horror movie. And as much as you want to pretend," he teased her lovingly, "I know you're scared. So I went out and got you that, y'know…for tonight. For when you're scared..."

Ranma broke out in a nervous chuckle as he realized he was rambling, but he could not find himself to catch her gaze – he was too embarrassed. But that was rectified when Akane sniffed. He turned his head to see her sniffling, tears rolling down her face once more. 

"W-what's wrong?!" he asked as he tried to figure out why she was crying and was distraught, but he saw her laughing softly.

"Dummy," she said with no anger laced in her tone, "T-thank you."

Just when she thought Ranma couldn't be any more _in_considerate, he had done something like this. It warmed her heart as she realize just how much he went out of his way to make sure she was happy. She cuddled the stuffed animal to her chest as she closed the distance between them by tip-toeing and placing a feather-like kiss against his cheek.

"You make me so happy."

**Author's Note  
><strong>Weird…I cannot explain to you the reason behind this drabble. It's a scene, yeah. Hnn, I actually want to draw this out…but more fluff for your waff bones guys! Oh! I've been wondering, I was wanting to create a new story (much like Hatsukoi) for collections of other pairings, as well as single-character centric, called "They Call it Something Like Tales" or something…for all my odd and ends oneshots like Ryoga/Akari or a take on Shinnosuke's feelings. Tell me what you think about that…so until then – enjoy this!


	18. The Walk Home

Ranma stretched his arms high above his head as he kicked the broom back into the closet. A cheesy grin found its way onto his face as he turned around, excited that clean up was done.

"Akane! Let's go home," he announced happily as he walked over to her, only to find her slumped over her desk sleeping soundlessly.

It made him smile.

Squatting down, he rested his arms on the top of the desk and watched her sleep - for just a moment.

The rise and fall of her chest was relaxing as she breathed slowly through her mouth that sat slighly ajar atop her hand. Ranma insisted to himself that she always looked cute, even when she was asleep. His gaze turned soft as he went to slowly reach for her check when he quickly withdrew it with a startled expression as Akane stirred in her sleep.

She merely shifted, turning her head the other direction for a more comfortable position as she dozed quietly. Earlier in the day, they had been late and been asked to hold buckets out in the hal for about an hour before they retured to class and were greeted with a quiz she had not studied for. From there, during gym it was a swimming day and wore herself out attempting to swim.

At that point, the majority of the day pivoted and made Akane weary. Therefore, at the end of the day as she and Ranma were on cleaning duty, as she wiped the top of a desk she was compelled to sit down. And as she did, she found herself leaning over and gradually falling asleep.

"Akane?" Ranma whispered as he leaned down to look at her and saw that she had returned to her light breathing. He let out a sigh of relief as he ran his hand through his unruly hair, "Geez, you sleep like the dead."

Glancing over at the clock, he sighed once more as it was getting late. Shaking his head slightly, he went around the desk and pulled her into his arms. Slowly putting her arms around his neck as he looped his own under her knees and back, he carried her out of the school.

On their walk home, he was startled to hear her murmur in her sleep. Without taking his eyes off the path ahead, he strained his ear to catch, "Mm, I love you too," he felt his heart crash as anger and jealousy rose in him. Tempted to drop her to wake her from her slumber, though he knew he never would, his heart skipped beat when she nuzzled against him, her lips curling into a smile as she continued,"...Ranma."

He could't surpress his goofy smile as he held her just bit tighter and quickly kissed her atop her forehead as he softly murmured to deaf ears, "I love you more, tomboy. You make me happy."

**Author's Note**

So, I got off work at around 1:30AM, a few hours ago, and got into bed and on my phone and wrote this drabble. It's cute, pretty fluffy. I dunno, could be work related stress that I can't sleep or insomnia...either way...be on the look out for another anthology soon. Maybe tomorrow? Because I work an overnight shift tomorrow, so my day will be free.


	19. Dressed to Impress

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Dressed to Impress  
>by pahlee<p>

All around the compound, men were putting on their uniform. A select few were already dressed, with one member complete with the sliding front plate helmet that stood next to their commander. Ranma watched with a critical eye, his men get ready for the days' drills. It's been a good few weeks into the training and they were _still_ slow.

"Come on men!" he shouted out as his baritone voice echoed throughout the barracks, "Get your ass in gear!"

A few men grumbled as they hurriedly made their beds and finished the touches on their uniform. Ranma Saotome was a stickler when it came to protocol and would have you out doing more punishment drills than any sergeant on the field. The men would get jealous and spread rumors throughout his unit that Ranma was _this _and _that_.

Not _only_ that, ever since the new kid appeared a few days back, Ranma had been on their case even more. The new kid stood next to Ranma in all the events, the solider had a smaller build than most men in the unit and was never seen without a helmet covering his face.

Speculation spread like wildfire.

However, that never interfered with Ranma as he made sure they were ready to fight. Even if they were sore at the end of the day, he knew his work had been done.

"Line up!" he yelled as they scrambled to form a straight line by their beds and stood at attention.

Ranma began his usual routine as he checked and commented on each solider he felt needed improvement. At the end, he stood there with his arms out to his side while the helmeted solider stood off to his side. One of the more oblivious soldiers finally had enough and cried out, "Why doesn't he have to do the drills?"

_He_ referring to the individual standing beside him, Ranma raised an eyebrow at the defiant solider. With one of his arms, Ranma motioned at the solider in question, "Well, they're already dressed well before you. There's no drill this kid can't handle anyways," he scoffed as he shot an angry glare at the insubordinate, "Who gave you permission to speak outta line?"

The solider fidgeted under his commander's fierce gaze and replied back, "No one sir, sorry sir."

Ranma ran his hand through his messy hair, and the figure beside him giggled. The men all turned and their eyebrows narrowed as Ranma gave a smile they never saw before.

"I don't wanna hear anything more about my solider here," he said as he knelt down and flicked the helmet open and tilted the soldier's face up as he closed the space and kissed the solider.

Gasps of surprise dominoed throughout the unit and a few even stepped out of line as their commander kissed a _man_.

When Ranma stood back, he glared at the men for their outburst and they quieted. But it was soon reversed when they saw the helmeted solider take off their helmet to reveal that it was a _woman_. She smiled at them with this charming smile that had men reveling over the fact, their attention at her soft and welcoming face.

"Men," Ranma said as he put his arm around the girl who smiled up at their commander, "This is my wife, and she'll be fighting alongside us," he looked down to see the sparkle in her eye, "Alongside me."

"Together," he said to his men and his wife, "We'll win this war!"

**Author's Note**

So, honestly-to-goodness, while the biggie storm is outside, and I'm fighting the other girls for a dryer in the dormitory, I'm writing this short snipet. It had been in my head for a while and I just really wanted to write it, so I hope you enjoy! I had finished all my homework for the week yesterday so I had time to write on this! Thanks, darlings!


	20. Photo of You

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Photo of You**

by pahlee

**Note: **This is semi-alternating on the concept of the era because I introduced mobile phones. Not really AU, but it's tangent to it.

The chilly autumn air caused the grass to sway around his feet as he stood in the yard with a mobile phone situated in his hand. Not used to the technology that lie in the palm of his hand, Ranma Saotome martial arts extraordinaire finally figured out how to respond to a text message. He happily grinned as he went around the house to find Akane to ask if she recieved his message only to be greeted with the sight of her sleeping softly under the thick blanket that covered the kotatsu.

His cheeks reddening softly, he knelt down and stared lovingly at the girl sleeping on this cold afternoon. His face, not red from the temperature he was exposed to, deepened in color as he mused, "Silly tomboy must've been up all night studying for her entrance exams..." then quickly taking a quick survey of the room, he took out his phone, "One picture...won't hurt."

At this time, Nabiki had strolled back home texting away with her own phone when she stumbled upon Ranma in the family room. Upon closer inspection, she realized lover boy had his phone out and she saw from over his shoulder the camera app pop up on his screen.

Grinning mischievously, Nabiki quickly whipped out her own camera and took a snapshot of Ranma taking a picture of her sleeping little sister. She snickered softly to herself as she saved the picture to her memory card and scurried off before Ranma would turn around and catch her in the act.

This one was one for the books, which contained even more embarassing pictures that the pigtailed martial artist would claim, "This isn't what it looks like!" When, in reality, it is _exactly_ what it looks like. Nabiki chuckled as she closed the door to her room and thought to herself, "Oh Ranma-kun, having little Akane as your weakness always play in my strength."

Stirring slightly, Akane restlessly woke from her slumber. Her vision was blurred from just having woken up, but the outline visage of her appointed fiancee was clear. Mumbling incoherently as she mustered the sandman's curse from her wake, she called out, "What are you doing, Ranma?"

She saw him quickly hide something behind his back, but she attributed it to part of her waking as she slowly gain her conscious and sat up. The blanket fell to her waist as she sat up, staring at Ranma.

His face was red.

Raising an eyebrow, Akane shifted her gaze from him to focus on a light stretch. Her arms, raised high above her head, were popping softly and caused the midrif of her blouse to rise, exposing her stomach to the boy in question. Without skipping a beat and not wavering from her yawn, Akane asked innocently, "You weren't doing anything perverted, were you?"

"W-what?!" Ranma blanched, scared she knew what took place mere moments ago, "To a tomboy like you? No way."

Finally awake, Akane turned to Ranma and eyed his reaction. It was a cute quirk, she noted, that he would get all flustered when it came to her about personal things like that. However, she also noted, it always happened; regardless of the situation at hand.

"There was a bug crawling beside you and I didn't want the poor fellow to get squished by your brute sleeping habits," he lied.

With a scowl, Akane brushed away the blanket around her and scrambled to her feet. Straightening up, the brunette placed her hands on her waist and took a rock-solid stance, "Oh, shut up Ranma!"

As those words left her lips, she turned on her heel and left Ranma there. Letting out a breath he was holding, Ranma got back up to his feet. He looked down at his phone and a smile replaced the look on his face. Setting the picture as his background and placing a password to protect his phone from prying eyes, Ranma smirked happily and went on with his business.

At dinner, Akane sat with her phone in her hand, texting to Yuka when Kasumi politely caught her attention and asked her to put it away. Akane did so, placing it down next to Ranma's. When dinner was done with, Kasumi asked Ranma to help with the dishes, he obligued and went to grab his phone, placing it in his black canvas pants' pocket. Being the last one done, Akane also retreated and went to grab her own phone and brought it up to her room with her.

Settling down on her bed, Akane went to unlock her phone only to realize it wasn't hers. She blanched and stared at the lock screen.

"Password?" she whispered as she slid to the unlock position.

Downstairs, Ranma finished bringing in the dishes to go out to the dojo to practice some katas when the phone in his pocket went off. He recognized that tone - Akane's notification tone. His eyes got wide as he threw his hand into his pocket to withdraw her phone. Sure enough, on the screen was a cutesy theme with a popup text message from Yuka saying, "Noo, Daisuke's such a perv, besides Sayuri likes him."

Horrified, he turned to go inside the house to Akane's room. After speeding up the stairs and bursting into her room unannounced, he was greeted with the girl of his infatuation on her bed with the phone in her hand.

She looked up, a smirk playing on her lips, "Why is your phone password protected, Ranma? Anything incriminating on here that you wouldn't want others to see, hnn?"

"Er," Ranma started as he reached for the phone, but Akane pulled away, grasping the phone closer, fingers hovered over the keyboard, "Now, what would your password be?"

"This isn't funny, Akane. Give me back my phone," Ranma semi-threatened, no real malice behind the threat, it was mostly worry.

"Hmm, is it martial arts?" Akane asked as she keyed away on the phone. The error tone resounded and Akane pouted, "Hiding texts from your other fiancees? Dates? Eh, Ranma?"

"No!" Ranma quickly replied as he tried to get his phone again. Unsuccessfully, he groaned as Akane moved away again, this time making her way across the room.

"Man among men? Food? Saotome?" she teased as she typed away, "No? Not those either?"

"You're never gonna guess it, 'kane, just give me back my phone!"

"Your passwords gotta be something you love, or something you like to do..." Akane reasoned and she adorably smiled as she typed it into the phone, merely as a joke, "Maybe something silly, like my name?"

Ranma's eyes grew wide as he lounged for her, only for her to laugh gaily as she pressed enter after keying in 'akane' for the password. No words could explain her shock as the phone resonated a confirmation bing and unlocked the phone. She looked down at the homescreen and let out a small gasp of surprise.

Ranma blushed, hard, as he finally managed to snag it out of her hands. Akane's face was a light pink as she softly said, "I..was only joking when I was putting in my name, Ranma."

He didn't say anything as he hid his phone behind his back.

"Don't think anything about it!" he tried to cover it up as he tossed her phone into her hands and tried to leave the room. But he caught her the tail of her sentence, rearing him back to face her head on.

"So...what am I supposed to think of the wallpaper I saw then?"

He gulped, his adam's apple bobbing in nervousness as Akane's gaze captured his. "Dammit, she had time to see it," he thought nervously as he began to falter under her gaze. She smiled: cute.

Ranma blushed even harder as the thoughts raced in his mind. So, in order to cover it up, "I dunno how that wallpaper got there."

In the scheme of things, Akane would have believed him, seeing how it may be out of character for him to take a picture of her while sleeping. Although, that didn't explain the password but that was forgotten as the image was still fresh on her mind. She was about to voice her opinion; however, from the still open door Nabiki's voise resonated, "Ohh, Ranma-kun don't lie to Akane-chan now."

Both teens turned to see Nabiki standing in the doorway, a photo settled comfortably between two fingers. She gave a devil of a smile as she winked.

During the commotion, starting when Ranma was darting across the hallway called her attention, Nabiki easily overheard the conversation and stepped in to help her little sister. It was always fun, at least to her, to see Ranma squirm when it came to Akane matters.

Nabiki flicked the photo onto the ground to reveal the picture and Ranma scrambled for it. Akane beat him to it as she snatched it and held it between her fingers. Nabiki smiled as she turned and left the room to let them handle this on their own.

"Ranma...what is this?" Akane whispered.

"Uh," Ranma began, as a string of denials tried to fall from his lips but it was cut short as Akane gave him a cheeky grin.

"Why'd you make me your wallpaper, eh, Ranma?" she pesteres.

"I-it's not what you think," Ranma stated.

"Ohh," Akane crossed her arms, emphasizing her point, "I think it's exactly what I think, and you're gonna tell me this, Ranma Saotome," the girl watched as the pigtailed boy flinch under her stare, "Who said you could take my picture like that?"

At the unexpected question, Ranma gawked at the rosy cheeked tomboy. Blinking several times to assure himself that this wasn't a hallucination and finally getting his bearings together, Ranma responded, "What?"

"I don't recall ever giving you permission to take a picture of me sleeping," she continued as she walked around him shutting her door and over to him, taking his hands in her own and placing the candid photo there, "So, tell me Ranma...why'd you do it?"

His mouth opened to answer only to be intercepted by his phone going off. Both of them turned to look at the caller id: Shampoo. Ranma groaned internally and was about to block the call when Akane retrieved the phone and answered it in a sultry tone that he was aware of only in his fantasies, "He's busy at the moment, he'll call you back." Only to hang up and toss his phone, as well as hers, ontop of her bed.

Placing firm hands on her hips, vivid brown eyes burned with the intensity that matched the passion behind her words, "Well? I'm waiting for an answer?"

Ranma gulped. There was absolutely no way out of this, and Akane seemed pretty serious. No amount of insults or distractions could save him!

"Well, uh...you just looked so," he fumbled around with his words, "...cute? It woulda been stupid of me...not...to?"

"That's a pretty stupid reason."

Blushing even more, Ranma kept his reserve and said nothing more. This in turn made Akane smile, "Okay, fine...then explain why my name is your password?"

_Because you unlock my heart for me to love you?_

No, that's stupid, unmanily and very un-Ranma-like to say. he struggled to find the words while the phones went off on the bed. But Akane was persistant.

"Well?"

So, in order to try and rectify the situation and might as well, right? He's got nothing to lose. Stepping forward as if he was going to answer the question only to turn at the end of his move to grab her shoulders and pulled her to him. Lowering his head, he whispered against her lips before kissing her, "Because I wanna see my fiancee, is that a crime?"

Smiling against his lips, Akane reached up and rested her arms around his neck. As they pulled away from the sweet kiss, both redder than cherries. Just lingering there, their foreheads touching, Ranma whispered, "Was...that okay?"

Even though the phones kept going off, Akane smiled brightly and it enlightened Ranma's world as Akane tiptoed and kissed him softly, "It's fine."

Pulling away, Akane left the stunned Ranma there as she grabbed both their phones and removed both of the batteries.

"There," she softly said, "No one to bo-."

Ranma didn't wait for another invitation as he went forward and pinned the girl down against the bed. His kisses were warm and comforting, and the best part to Akane was that she could feel the love behind each kiss. Giggling against each touch, the words fell from her lips accidently, "I love you so much, Ranma."

He stopped his ministrations to look uo at her, with hope and delight as she blushed. "I-I," she mumbled incoherently but the doubt was washed away as Ranma took it away from her by kissing her, "I love you too much, I love you."

Nabiki grinned windly as she listened through the glass against the wall and laughed, "Oh, little Ranma-kun and Akane-chan are growing up."

**Author's Note: **I got inspired by a picture on tumblr to write this one-shot. Hnn, so please tell me what you think!


	21. In the Midst of Battle

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Shit.

She's hurt and I can't get over to her. The blood is running down the length of her body, the torn school dress littered the ground around her, and I can't reach her. My ear drums are thumping erratically now, my vision skewed as I have only one thing on my mind: get to Akane.

In the Midst of Battle

Dammit!

He got me while I momentairly distracted by the soft rise and fall of Akane's chest - she's breathing. She's okay. I have to go to her, but -my arms went up to shield the next blow- I have to take care of _this_ problem first. Blood is dripping down my brow, it's hindering my vision but that doesn't matter.

I throw a punch, several followed as I crouched low and swung my legs. My opponent hadn't expected that, and fell for it - he's getting down for the count, but all I want to do is hurt him.

Hurt him because he put Akane in danger.

And he'd pay.

Just as I was on the verge of taking his life, my hands there and my eyes boring dangerously into his as I watched his eyes pleading me to stop but rage overcame me. But then I heard it, a soft plea, my name.

"Ranma..."

I threw another hard jab before throwing my opponent down and went to Akane. I cradled her in my arms, holding her against me and the tears that I fought so hard to hide began to fall. She meekly moved, tears running down her dirty cheeks as she held onto my shirt, her grip was weak, but she held on. I leaned my forehead against hers, whispering, "It's going ti be okay, 'kane, I'm here now."

"It hurts," she repeated over and over. My heart lurched at her confession and I held her tighter. The shell of what once a monster began their slow breathing, and all I could think was it was lucky to escape a more painful, a more cruel, death than what he is going through now.

"It's h-hurts," Akane whimpered as I felt her grip lax and I began to freak out, catching hold of her limp arms and held them around my neck. I supported her back as I lifted us and I didn't even cast a second look at the monster taking his last breath.

I had to save Akane.

I have to get to her.

I promised I'd protect her.

**Author's Note**

Ooh, here's a darker theme than what my readers are used to expect from me. I had this idea inspired by another picture I saw on my blog, too bad I can't link out, otherwise you'd get to see it too. PM and I can send you a way to view it though. I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think and what sort of themes you'd want me to write in future one-shots!


	22. Those Silly Notions

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Rating: **K+

**Length: **345 words

Those Silly Notions

In the dojo, Ranma pressed on as he continued with his workout. Up, down, up, down - each push up was accompanied by an incoherent mumble that sounded like a number. Sweat beaded on his forehead and made a path down his face, rolling off and onto the ground. His expression unchanging, he continued his workout.

Up, down, up, down.

So focused in his exercise, he failed to acknowledge a presence in the dojo with him. His eyes were narrowed as he watched the dojo's wooden floor get closer, then far away as he continued with his push-up regimen.

That was his downfall.

Out of nowhere, this face appeared upside down, right below where the floor had once preoccupied. The face had this brimming smile that accosted most of her face, a cute button nose scrunched up in the most utmost anticipation as her teeth bared up at him.

"Ranma!" Akane said cheerfully as he froze in the middle of a push-up, mere inches away from her face, he hovered over her with cheeks reddening - not from the exertion of the exercise.

Eyes widening, the pig-tailed martial artist let out a surprised 'huh' as he stared down at her, his eyes trailing towards her pink lips.

Akane reached forward, her hands now on either side of his face, taking him by surprise as she let out a giggle and forced him to finish the push up, bringing their lips together in a mutual kiss that both participants couldn't help but let out a happy moan. When Ranma pulled up away, his hand firmly set on the ground and hers still on him, he raised an eyebrow and casually asked.

"What was that for?"

Smiling up at him, she brought her hands back to herself and sat up. Moving to accommodate herself in a sitting position with her legs under her, his wife stared at him as he brought himself up and mirrored her actions. A pretty blush spread across her cheeks, a smile still playing on those pink lips.

"Oh, Ranma - I'm pregnant."

Author's Note

So, like that push-up thing was once more inspired to me by a picture I've seen. This one can be found in my favorites on dA, it's one of the most recent favorites and I'm pretty darn sure you'll be able to find it. The link to my dA is on my profile. A little drabble and a pre-pre Christmas Eve present. Enjoy my darlings!


End file.
